A New World
by Xeelee
Summary: After the war, Draco Malfoy wants to get away from his old life and looks for some peace He moves to Forks, Washington, not knowing that he might not find the peace he was looking for. But maybe something else? Draco/Jasper, Alice/Seth ;
1. To New Shores

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters, places et al. are owned by J.K. Rowling. Also Twilight and all characters places et al. are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

A/N: Ok, I'll bite :) I love HP, and as I have been recently introduced to Twilight, I like it, too. I am a sucker for Vampires (no pun intended) ;) And given the option of crossovers, I thought, why not :) So, here it is...

**Chapter 1: To New Shores**

His eyes stared unfocused down the corridor full with people rushing by and letters zipping around and above them. He still wasn't sure his decision was for the better, buy my Merlin, it couldn't get any worse.

He still couldn't pin it down to a particular moment when everything started to go to hell; though knowing it wouldn't change anything one bit, would it? He snorted. The door across the corridor opened and a young wizard in awfully bright yellow robes gestured him to come in.

„Mr Malfoy," the wizard finally said as he sat down in front of the dusty desk. The sun barely visible through smoked windows. „So you want to take the offer from the Minister and leave England? You don't have to, you know?" Quizzical eyes seized him up and down.

"Yes, I know," Draco answered with a steady enough voice.

The ministry had cracked down hard after the war on any Death Eater that had remained; the usage of Veritaserum was widespread and the atmosphere was still ripe with paranoia. Being a Malfoy hadn't been easy in those times. He was 'lucky' to have been spared the executions or Azkaban. The Ministry had encouraged those who were suspected to be Death Eaters but couldn't be proved guilty to leave the country and start over somewhere else. He had thought long about it and in the end, it really seemed for the best.

"Well," the wizard winked with his wand and some scrolls lept to his table and unrolled, "there are a lot of possibilities. Do you have anything in mind?"  
"North America," Draco answered. _At least I speak the language and they have less dragons than Romania_, he thought dryly.

"As you know, you will be sent to locations that don't have a dense wizarding population to avoid any...incidents," he managed to make it sound not even insulting. "It cost a lot of convincing that other countries help us that way." _Help you get rid of the inconvenient people and miscreants, you mean..._

"Orangeville in Utah? Sandy Valley, Nevada?"

Draco thought for a second. From what he knew about North American geography, Nevada sounded too hot for him. He felt more at home in a moderate climate.

"Utah," he said thoughtfully, "it's in the continent, yes?"

The wizard looked funnily at him, "eh, yes, it is." Then no, Draco thought. He wasn't the maritime kind of guy, but he rather had the possibility of sea access in short time if he wanted to. Call it a quirk.

"There are no other options?" he asked.

The wizard looked deeply into the scrolls and after some time, he looked up again at him. "There's a little spot in Washington. Called Forks. Tiny place, really."

"It's close to the sea?" Draco asked.

"Actually, yes."

"Then that," Draco decided. "When can I leave?" Not that he was under house arrest or something, but there still was some hidden...elements he had to ask before doing anything. Another good reason to go, really.

"We can set it up within the week. We need to call the American authorities, as might have guessed and set it up. After that, you can go as soon as you like."

There was some more red tape involved and after twenty more minutes, he left the office and then the Ministry with something close to a happy mood – at least for him.

* * *

He plopped out of the fireplace from green flames into the grand hall of the American Department for Magic. The first thing he noticed was that it was a lot more modern in design than the Ministry. Equally busy, that was evident. Especially as he was ushered away from the fireplace to make space for the next arrival. The décor was less antique than the Ministry in London, some sort of neo-gothic architecture made from a reddish-brown stone, and some crystal highlights were casting tunnels of bright light down from the ceiling. _Not bad_, he mused.

He asked a guard of sorts for directions to the guidance officer written on the letter from the Ministry. When he read it, a little bird made of glass appeared fluttering above him. After a few seconds, it made a hooting sound and whisked of into the deeper recesses of the grand hall.

* * *

After a little odyssey down staircases, through endless corridors it stopped in front of an office. It was a far cry from the one he waited a week before. When he entered, he was confronted with a little middle-aged lady, covered in a bizarrely patterned mountain of silk, chiffon, and things he couldn't name. And, to his dismay, she also seemed to have an over-abundance of this bubbling friendliness he so despised.

Welcome to the U.S.A.!" she almost burst with excitement. "It's not often that we get new permanent wizards to move from the England! I am so excited!" With a rather overdone gesture she called a scroll forth from a cabinet. "Forks! Fantastic choice! You know, I was born in Seattle, and sometimes went there with my parents as a kid. The Olympic National Park, incredible! But where did I put..." she went silent for a second or two, luckily.

"Thank you for-"

"Ah, don't worry, dear, I got it all covered," she continued in the same forceful conversation style, "we set up a money transfer from Gringotts, you should be OK in that direction. Martha Delling has been asked to be your host in the beginning. She's a squib, you know, but such a lovely person! You need to try her blueberry muffins! To die for! Anyway, ..."  
After what seemed like an eternity he left the office again, laden with documents on local customs, things to do and not to, contacts, and whatnot else. He sighed, happy for the silence outside her office. He actually smiled as he walked back to the grand hall and his outgoing floo connection.


	2. Arrival

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters, places et al. are owned by J.K. Rowling. Also Twilight and all characters places et al. are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

A/N: Recently, I really feel like writing again... Thanks for the reviews so far, they keep up the good motivation :) I try to move it at a natural pace, but soon we'll see "the other side" of the story. Also, beta would be nice ;)

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

Draco stepped out of the taxi and awkwardly paid the driver. Muggle money still felt weird to him. A gold galleon is something real, a piece of paper, on the other hand... _Better get used to it_, he thought grimly.

He watched the taxi drive away and soon it was just him and his trunk. That car had given him even more creeps than Muggle money. He wasn't completely unaware of Muggle things, but still Muggle studies hadn't been high on his list of things to know, being who he was. But that had to change, if he wanted to go through with this new life. That's also why he had only taken a small trunk with his favourite clothes and some other stuff. Most things remained in England, stored away for later - if there was a later. At least money-wise he should be OK. Even after the reparations, the Malfoy estate was still monumental.

Bringing his thoughts back to the here and now, he took in his surrounding. He stood in front of the house which address had been given to him. It was located away from the centre of Forks, in a small forest of sorts, without any immediate neighbours. It looked immaculate and pristine, a perfectly maintained garden in front of it, green curtains lining the windows and a small chimney coming out of the roof. That squib living there must really like it to keep it maintained that well...

He trudged to the door and knocked. He heard some shuffling noises and then the door opened. A small woman, maybe in her late fifties, greeted him with a smile. She had greying brown hair and wore a self-knitted bronze-coloured pullover over some black jeans. Her blue eyes twinkled sheepishly from under some old reading glasses.

"Mrs Delling?" he asked.

"Yes, that's me," her mellow voice rang out, "and you must be young Mr Malfoy?"

He nodded, "Yes, I guess you have been expecting me.?

"For some time now, yes." She stepped back from the door and waved in, "but do come in. You must really be tired after the trip!"

He walked inside and put his trunk down in a corner. The house looked as pristine as it did from the outside. A lot of plants and flowers, bright, cheerful paintings on the wall, but apart from that, a minimalistic approach to interior decoration. She gestured him to follow her and led him into the kitchen. This was a drastic contrast to the entrance. Warm colours, a bit of chaos, lots and lots of...things and a square table made from thick, dark wood on which some muffins were waiting for them.

"Sit," she smiled, "and eat."

"Thank you," he said as he sat down. He took one of those muffins and while he smelled it, Mrs Delling poured him a cup of hot, steaming tea. He couldn't help it but warm up to her.

"How was your trip?" she asked and seemed truly interested.

He quickly swallowed the first bite of the muffin. _And, damn, they were tasty_, he thought.

"Long," Draco sighed. "The train to Seattle, then a bus to Forks, and a taxi..."

"Oh dear, that's long! Why didn't you take the plane, or the floo network? I am connected, you know?"

"I had thought about it, but I must say that flying in those metal Muggle contraptions is still not something I feel comfortable with. I mean, I can trust magic to keep me flying, but this technology..." He took a sip of the delicious Earl Grey tea, "Trains I am used to, and I really could use that time to think. About this, about a lot of things."

She looked at him with a weird expression on her face for a long time. "Must have been pretty tough. The war, I mean." Draco looked up sharply. "I don't judge, relax. I never follow the whole European wizarding world that closely, but I know of that war. Was this the reason you left?"

"It was, mostly." Draco thought about it for a long while, then sighed. "I did some things – stupid things – I am not proud of. Things I cannot easily undo. I didn't want to stay home, because of me, of those I hurt, and a lot of other reasons. I got some ideas from my family that didn't turn out so well, all this pure-blood craze, dark magic... Let's just say I got humbled. Really humbled. So I guess I have been lucky to get this second chance at life..." He took another deep sip from his cup.

She smiled warmly. "Understanding is the first step to betterment."

"I hope so," his shoulders dropped slightly as he relaxed.

"Any plans so far?"

"Not...really," he smiled sheepishly. "That may have been the one thing I haven't thought about too much. Just that I am supposed to be less...integrated into the wizarding world here and lead a more Muggle-centric lifestyle." He still wasn't sure about it, really. _I mean, Muggles..._ _Stop yourself!_ he mentally hit himself. _After what you've seen that mudblood Granger do, you still doubt?_

"You can stay here until you settle yourself," she offered. "You take suggestions from a local squib?" She chuckled at his reaction of shock. "Just kidding," she laughed.

"I could do worse I guess."

"You're young, for Muggle society. Best thing would be to get you into high school. You'd learn a lot about Muggles, get contacts, and can start from there."

"More school," Draco whined. "I thought I was done with that after Hogwarts..."

"Trust me, I think it's worth it. I know a friend, should be easy, boy. Soon you'll be a happy student at Forks High School. And who knows, you might find a friend or two."


	3. First Encounters

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters, places et al. are owned by J.K. Rowling. Also Twilight and all characters places et al. are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

A/N: And another one. Amazing what 3 hours in a train can do to you :) I hope it's a nice read, if not, shout :) I think it is coming along nicely so far, but we'll see...

**Chapter 3: First Encounters**

In the end, it just took around a week to get him into the school as a proper student. The most difficult part had been to get his papers vetted by Muggle authorities, but it seemed the American Department of Magic was a bit more forthcoming with help than its British counterpart.

He used that time to get settled. Martha had been kind enough to give him a rather huge room upstairs, taking up the right side of the second story. Of course, he had enhanced it to his taste. He _was_ still a Malfoy and had his standards, after all. The floor had changed from a simple white carpet to a mahogany parquet with several thick dark-green carpets displayed around the room. He had the walls change to real, light grey stone which had wavy patterns of warm light shine through it, casting the whole room in indirect light. His bed had been replaced by a large four-poster bed of ebony, a nice sofa facing the windows, a walk-in cupboard, a desk and some shelves filled with memorabilia scattered around the walls. Martha had been a bit critical of his changes, but he promised her to change back if and when he left – though he thought she started to like the new floor.

And now, standing in front of the floor to ceiling mirror in his walk-in cupboard, he studied himself. In his opinion, he was still a good-looking guy. His blond hair had grown down almost to the shoulders, his features still delicate with that little bit of sharpness. And he still had that Malfoy pose, that arrogance so bred into him. Yet when he looked into his eyes, he almost didn't recognise himself; as if he was broken inside. Shaking away the thought, he checked his clothes one last time. He had spent some time studying Muggle clothing habits through the use of television – in his opinion a rather poor version of magic pictures – and Martha also helped him. So it was a black jeans with some dark green cashmere sweater and some dark brown suede shoes. Again, he had standards, and he didn't agree with all he saw Muggle children wear these days.

He took a deep breath, straightened his back and walked out of his room and down to the kitchen.

* * *

"Smashing!" Martha smiled as he came into the kitchen. "Though you still might be overdoing it a tiny bit. Still looks, well, quite preppy." She handed him a cup of tea.

"Whatever the faults, I am still a Malfoy and I still hold on to some standards," he said stiffly.

"OK, OK," Martha waived her hands above her head. "I give up." She chuckled. "I think you still should get rid of that pure-bood-standard-thing you keep going. I know your mindset changed a lot, given that you're talking with a squib, and all that." He actually winced at that. She was right, of course. A few years earlier, he would have thought her to be below him. Now, he was ready to ditch some stupid ideas and ideologies, but he made a full stop when it came to his sense of style. So far.

"Chill," she said as she saw his reaction, "I am not judging. Just observing. I think you should be cool for school."

Draco winced again. This time more out of pain from her sometimes misplaced liking for bad puns.

"The school bus should be here in a few. Drink that tea and we'll eat something."

* * *

The trip with the bus would never get a place in his most favourite moments in life. It was crowded and an undefined smell hovered all over the bus. _Let's hope it won't stick..._ He managed through some awkward social moments with other students and he was happy to be left alone afterwards. His aura of arrogance still seemed to work pretty well, he mused.

As he stepped out of the bus, he took some time to look around. It was a far cry from Hogwarts, looking rather drab and functional in comparison. But for a town so small, there were a lot of students, he thought. He walked towards the main building, holding instructions from Martha in his left hand. He had a weird feeling in his stomach, and it weren't the eggs from the breakfast. Going to school, again; and a Muggle one to boot... He could basically hear his mother spin in her grave now.

He walked passed the car park, and the thought flashed through his mind that he urgently needed to learn to drive these machines – especially after that bus trip... He stopped for a moment to look around, and spotted a group of students standing around what looked like very new cars to him. They were exceptionally good-looking was the first thought that came to his mind. And pale... _Weird_, he chuckled. They _could almost be vampires. But not at daylight, you idiot!_ He chastised himself and turned around, continuing his path into the school. Thus he didn't see one of that group to suddenly focus on him with a dark expression.

* * *

"What's wrong, Edward?" Alice asked as Edward's head snapped around to focus on some guy near the entrance. She also realised that he changed his stance, as if ready to pounce on that guy.

"Vampires," he whispered. "I heard it in his thoughts as he studied us. It was as if he knew!" Alice looked again at that guy, but he was already walking away from them. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper also turned their heads, trying to find that new guy.

"You sure?" Alice asked with a slight alarm in her voice.

"His mind is not clear to read," Edward shook his head, and his hair got tousled a bit more, "it's like watching a movie through thick fog. Unclear, elusive, but that one word was as clear as crystal."

"Could be without meaning. A lot of people think 'Vampire' one time or another, given our features."

"It wasn't like that..." Edward grasped for words. "It felt more real than that. As if he really knows about us."

"Whatever, we need to find out what he knows," Rosalie snapped, "and then deal with him decisively. We cannot let anyone know."

The others nodded in agreement. They all looked at the entrance, were the mysterious guy had vanished into the school.


	4. Say Hello to the New Guy

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters, places et al. are owned by J.K. Rowling. Also Twilight and all characters places et al. are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

A/N: Thanks again for reviews :) Good for motivation ;) I guess I will have to take some liberties with minor characters to get the direction I want. ;)

**Chapter 4: Say Hello to the New Guy**

Draco followed the signs to the office. The school didn't impress him any more than the outside did – it was a bit of a let-down. He really wished for the dramatic architecture of Hogwarts. That was something...

He finally made it to the office and made it through the people standing around the desk with usual aplomb, ignoring the cries of outrage from the other students.

"Ms. Cope?" he asked a rather tall woman with mesmerizing red hair.

"That's me, yes," she nodded. "Are you the new student? At least I haven't seen you here," she smiled.

"That would be me," Draco nodded back. "First day."

"Oh great," Ms. Cope shuffled through some stacks of paper and handed him some leaflets and then a form to fill out. "Your classes are written there," she pointed to one of the leaflets, "some orientation material, the like. And just sign down there," she pointed at the dotted line on the form, "then you should be good to go."

"Thanks," he smiled at her and left the office, oblivious to the glares of some of the students he ran over on his way in.

* * *

He studied the list of classes he was supposed to be taking. 'Junior' it said, and for a moment he was a bit pissed and his upper lip twitched in response. But he breathed deeply and let it go. For all intents and purposes, he was a 17-year old student and not a Hogwarts graduate who should be far above 'junior'. The list held other surprises, too. English Literature he might be managing, all that mathematical stuff might be doable, too. But he had no clue about Muggle history apart from very rough ideas, biology he wasn't even quite sure what it was about. He sighed. Give me a potion to brew any day, but this...

He was so concentrated, he didn't notice a large guy crossing the corridor in front of him and bumped full speed into him. The force of the impact nearly knocked him down. His good reflexes saved him from the embarrassment to land on his ass. Not so the other guy who landed with a resounding thud on the floor.

"Watch where you going, twat," Draco snapped in reflexe fashion at the guy. Then he looked at him. A tall guy, thick neck, bulging muscles, and a vapid look on his face. He instantly recognised the type as a brawny bully – _almost like Goyle, just a bit bigger_, he thought. Draco shrugged and walked around the guy, who was struggling to get up.

"Where the fuck you think you're going?" a thick hand gripped his upper arm. "You gonna pay for this, punk!" the ogre said through clenched teeth.

"It is not my fault when you're too busy charging around corridors without looking," Draco said haughtily, clearly omitting the fact it was him, who didn't look – but he didn't let facts get into the way when they made him look stupid. "And now let go of my arm." his voice dropped a few notes.

"Or what?" he snarled. "You little twig will hurt me?" his grip tightened.

"Mills!" a booming voice made the ogre loosen the grip enough for Draco to wriggle his arm out of it. "What's going on here?" an impressive man in his mid-forties bellowed. He was dressed in sporty clothes and Draco guessed he must be some sort of coach. Given the dress of the ogre, Draco connected the dots and then hid an evil smile.

"That freak here attacked me, coach," he whined. "And then tried to run away."  
The coach looked at the big guy, then at me and back. "Peter Mills, you want to tell me that guy attacked you? He doesn't even look half as stupid as you are!" He turned towards Draco, "new guy, huh? You gonna tell me what happened?"

"He just came crashing into me, didn't look where he was going and then grabbed and threatened me." Draco had his best angelic face up and running and it clearly worked on that coach.

"Mills, I told you to keep your antics in check! This is the last time, you understand?"

"But coach-" he whined.

"No buts!" his face red with anger. "We will talk about this later! Now be off!"

Without more resistance, the ogre – Mills – trod away. When he was sufficiently far away, Draco grabbed his wand, hidden in a pocket of his coat, and whispered imperceptibly. He chuckled, as Mills fell on his ass again – funny thing, the floor suddenly becoming slippery as soap...

* * *

"Hey," Draco flinched as a hand hit his right shoulder. "You're the new guy?"

Draco was getting a bit annoyed that everyone seemed to want to chat with him just for being 'new'. But he seemed friendly enough. "Yes. I usually go with the name Draco Malfoy. New Guy isn't my favourite one."  
"Cool...Draco," he smiled. "I'm Eric. Eric Yorkie," he clapped him on the shoulder. "But weird name, Draco."

"It's a...family thing," he answered.

"Saw you have that run-in with Peter Mills. Stupid oaf, really, but you know, he'll try to get his revenge? Should be careful..."

"I know the kind," Draco smiled thinly. "Don't you worry about me, I think I can handle that." And if not, Draco thought, he could still hex him well into next week.

Eric studied him for a second or two before a new thought set his mouth into motion.

"You're not from around here, right?" the inquisition continued. At least, Draco hoped, he wouldn't have to go through this talk all week...

"Just arrived from England. I live with my...great aunt in town."  
"Awesome," Eric said. He continued to babble while almost pushing him towards a table filled with even more people he didn't know. But he didn't resist. He knew meeting people was important, now, and they looked as good as others. So why not?

"Hey guys," Eric interrupted the table talk, "this is Draco, the New Guy," he chuckled at Draco's reaction.

"Hi," he said to the table. In turn, he was introduced. Tyler, he found to be likeable. That Angela girl seemed quite nice as well, though she reminded him a bit of Hermione Granger in her younger years – a bit shy, not intrusive, simply a "nice girl". The thought gave him a little pang of guilt. _Maybe my life could have turned out differently, if I had chose differently in my friends,_ he mused. _But too late for that, really_. Mike, he wasn't sure about... Friendly, yes, but that's not always the true self. We'll see... The last one, Jessica, reminded him a bit of Lavender Brown. She was just so talkative and wouldn't stop.

He just sighed and smiled through it all, nodding here and there and giving the same information about himself again and again. And, as he found out, being from England was 'so cool' and his accent 'amazing'. You just never know...

"And who are they?" Draco asked as that group of students came in he saw earlier in the car park.

"The Cullens," Jessica promptly answered. "They mostly keep to themselves. Somehow all are one family, or sorts. That big guy over there?" pointing at a rather huge, handsome guy, "is Emmett, the blonde next to him is his girlfriend, Rosalie. She comes across a bit of an Ice Queen, really. And there's Edward, "pointing to another extremely good-looking guy with stunning hair. "Never dates. We're all to shabby for him, it seems." Jessica sniffed slightly.

_Ah, I get it_, Draco thought. _You wanted him but he declined? Couldn't imagine why..._

"Well, the other couple there is Jasper and Alice," she continued, pointing at the last of the Cullens. "He's the twin brother of Rosalie," she sighed. "It's a bit complicated to keep track of...

Draco's mind went away and to this Jasper. He was mesmerised by the golden hair, that body, and those lips... He shook his head slightly. He didn't want those thoughts. Not now, not ever. _I am not into that_, Draco chastised himself. Never was, never will be, he repeated like a mantra. He's a pure-blood and must keep the Family alive. _But then_, a thought out of the blue crashed into him like a lightning, _you already changed a lot about traditions and beliefs - and pissed on a good lot, too - or you wouldn't be here_. _Why not this, too?_ Shaking away the thought again, he tried to follow the chatter of Jessica again – but it was hard. That nagging image of Jasper hovered just inches below his mind.

* * *

"That's him," Edward pointed to a guy sitting with Eric Yorkie and the others. He studied him for some time then Rosalie spoke up. "That's the one? The way he looks, he could almost be one of us," she said pertly. And she was right, in her way. That white-blond hair, pale skin... But he also had something else. A sort of unperturbable 'aura' of arrogance, you could just read in his face that he felt he was somehow better. He has seen that before, but mostly with royalty, not with High School students in Forks, Washington.

"He still smells human," Alice interjected. "Can't be one of us. And can you read him now?" she asked.

Edward tried, focused on his thoughts. But he couldn't get anything definite. It was again like poking at fog. _England...Granger...Ice Queen...pure-blood..._ Words, nothing more. No coherent thought.

He shook his head. "Still nothing clear. I get weird words and stray thoughts, but he's either somehow blocking me, or something else is going on..."

_Jasper_

Edward looked again, and he saw that the guy was studying them, but his focus seemed to linger on Jasper for a split second too long. _Weird..._

"He's in pain, deep down. Conflicted, shattered," Jasper threw in, his eyes a bit out of focus.

"We need to find out more about him," Rosalie said. "If he really knows... Just imagine!"

"We kill him," Jasper said determined, his focus back with the rest of them. "We cannot risk it. Accidents happen, and he could be just another tragic one."  
"Relax," Alice said, putting her hand on Jaspers thigh. "Let us find out more and talk it through with Esme and Carlisle. So far, I don't see any danger. Doing something rushed and foolish could put us in more danger than just waiting."

"Agreed," they all said one after the other.


	5. Dinner Talk

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters, places et al. are owned by J.K. Rowling. Also Twilight and all characters places et al. are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

A/N: Let's get it moving a bit more :) I hope it is enjoyable, too. Soon I guess we'll also meet Ms. Swan. Got to keep Edward occupied ;)

**Chapter 5: Dinner Talk**

The rest of the day wasn't so bad, in retrospect. For one, he found out that the French class was ridiculously easy for him, which was a good thing, given how abysmal his history class turned out to be. Who knew Muggles could produce so much history? That would really be a tough nut to crack. At least he managed to get some good acquaintances for a first day – and didn't piss them off just for being Muggles. He was rather fond of Angela, he talked a lot about his past with her, the Muggle-friendly one, at least, and being taken seriously helped him. Just that Jessica girl... Twice he came within inches of just hexing her mouth shut. _Merlin, was it annoying sometimes!_

Later, when he got 'home' he worked on his homework, and dug deep into his books. He had a lot of ground to cover before even beginning to be on equal ground with the other students. A thought that caused him significant frustration. He just wasn't used to being on the bottom part of _any_ ladder.

Dinner later that evening was delicious. Even the house elves of Malfoy Manor had nothing on Martha, he was sure - or it just was that much more delicious after the food at school. He just didn't complain. He asked some questions about Forks and the surroundings, and she more about his past. It felt nice, for a change, almost liberating to have someone to listen to him without judging. And he laughed a lot, too.

When he was finished, he had the feeling he would explode if he ate one more bite. But it felt _good_...

"You help me clean up?" Martha asked him.

Draco took out his wand and was about to cast a cleaning spell when Martha pushed his wand down. "Don't, Draco," she said softly.

"But why?" Draco looked puzzled. "It'd be that much easier to clean."

She looked at him deeply and he could almost feel the love and emotional warmth from her eyes. "Life isn't about easy solutions, my dear. Sure, magic could do it at the flick of a wand. But what do you learn from that? If life always gives you aces, any idiot could do great. It's when you get the shitty cards that shows what you're made of." She handed him a towel and began filling the sink with water. "When you use that wand of yours, do you ever marvel at how special that makes you? What life gave you? And I am not whining about being a squib, mind you. I mean, do you appreciate the gift you got, or is it just something you assumed you were entitled to?" She handed him the first dripping plate, and Draco started drying it without speaking. His mind wheeled, thinking. After two more plates, he looked up, sorrow filling his eyes. "I have to say, you got me there. I just never thought about it, really. My parents would have dismissed the thought off-hand. I am a Malfoy, end of discussion. I need to put that on the list of things to really ponder on," Draco said sheepishly and continued drying.

When they were finished, they sat at the kitchen table drinking a mug of hot chocolate.

"What do you know about the Cullens," he suddenly asked Martha.

"The Cullens?" she raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I've seen them today at school. They were...weird, in a way. And I come from a world full of weirdness," Draco answered.

"I don't know much about them," she rubbed her nose slightly. "Came here a few years ago, their dad is a doctor, the chief doctor, at the hospital. Always likeable, never heard a bad thing about them. Though they tend to keep themselves apart from the rest. Almost like a wizarding family," she chuckled. "You might get more out of old Penny down the road, that old tattletale."

"I felt as if they were observing me during the day. Whenever I saw one of them today, they were looking at me as if trying to solve a complex puzzle..."  
"Oh, you must be over-reacting..."

"Maybe," Draco took another sip of chocolate. "But still... They give me goosebumps," and he didn't mean that special kind of goosebumps he got from one particular Cullen.

He stayed silent for a moment. "Ever seen vampires here?"

"Vampires?" Martha laughed. "Here? Aren't you a bit paranoid?" Her eyes widened suddenly as another thought slid into place. "The Cullens? Be serious! How many vampires you know that walk outside during the day? And visit High School, of all places? You sure you had vampires covered at your school?"

"If you put it that way..." he smiled. "Maybe I am a bit crazy. Sorry to bother you with that."  
"No problem, dear."

* * *

After the chocolate, he went to his room. Lying on his bed, dressed just in black sweatpants, he stared at the starry sky magically projected on the tester of his four-poster. His thoughts circled around one person, _Jasper_... He couldn't get it out of his mind. Those cold eyes looking at him, the way he moved... _Stop it_! He slapped himself mentally. _Focus!_

His thoughts drifted away towards the other members of that weird family. They all had looked funnily at him today. He knew people being scared of him, and it was there, in their eyes. But there was more, something predatory, something dangerous. Damned if I knew what they wanted...

Tomorrow would be another busy day, and he focused on that, lest he would think about something he clearly thought he should not...

* * *

"Jasper, you can't be so callous," Carlisle said with warmth in his voice. "I know you're hungry, but remember who we are; what we stand for. Even if that new student new about us, we don't kill. His life is worth too much."

"I am sorry," Jasper said softly. "I just want to protect us, and I didn't think clearly."

They all sat in the drawing room, discussing 'the situation'. "I still think we should do something about it," Rosalie joined in. "If he really knows... He could be dangerous."  
"If he knows, we move," Carlisle answered her. "That's what we do, and you know it."  
"But what if I don't want to move again? It's almost perfectly normal here! I don't want to give that up just for some stupid blood bag! He dies anyway, all of them do!"

"Rosalie!" Carlisle was a bit shocked at her fierce reaction. "Life is what makes them precious! If we just take and do what we want, it doesn't make us any better than animals. We're supposed to be above that."  
Rosalie huffed but sat back into the embrace of Emmett and pouted.

"What do we know, anyway, before making wild speculations? Edward?"

"I can't read him, I just get straw words from his mind, not one coherent thought. I never experienced something like this from a human. I don't know how or what is the reason for it. But he looked at us and 'vampire' shot through his mind. And twice afterwards. He also thought about 'pure blood', whatever that means. Some of the words are without meaning to me." He paused shortly. "And I heard him think about Jasper, once."

Jasper's head turned sharply, but he didn't say anything.  
"So you don't know anything for sure?"

"No..." Edward said. "I wish I could read more..."

"But he looks weirdly at us. We clearly interest him," Alice interjected. "It's more than just stray thoughts. Sadly, like Edward, I cannot see more, my visions are foggy when I think about him."

"Then try to get to know him. Meet him, talk with him. Remember: keep your friends close, but your enemies closer..." Carlisle finished the conversation.

* * *

"What is it, my love?" Jasper asked her, clearly worried. "You have been distant all the evening. Something is bothering you, isn't it?"

Alice looked up and forced a smile on her face. "Nothing's wrong. Maybe it's just not my day. Don't worry," she softly stroked his cheek. "Maybe I go for a little walk, ok?"

Jasper was about to come along, but then something in her face made him change his mind and he let her go.  
As she wandered aimlessly through the forrest, silent tears flowed down her cheeks. She had known this moment would come, one day, but what had surprised her was that the vision had to come true so quickly... _I love him, I do. Holding him back would be selfish. He deserves to be happy, even if he doesn't see it right now..._


	6. First Sniff

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters, places et al. are owned by J.K. Rowling. Also Twilight and all characters places et al. are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

A/N: I hope it is enjoyable so far, and not too many unexplainable events ;)

**Chaper 6: First Sniff**

Edward leaned back in his chair and watched the new guy, Draco as he now knew, make fun of the highly annoying Jessica. Mike had joined in, and he was amused to see Jessica's face turn an interesting shade of puce.

It was now the second day that he and the rest of the family started observing Draco. And Edward had to admit he started to like the guy – at least he gave him something far more interesting to do than to just listen to the students getting all overexcited that next week another new student would arrive. Isabella Swan. A simple name, and still some, like Jessica already started to think soul-rippingly boring thoughts about her. _Would she like me? Look better than me? Does she have a boyfriend?_

But that Draco, he was a fascinating subject to study. He did try to do it obliquely, since he didn't want to give anything away. His thoughts were a mystery to him, still. As much as he hated it to admit, he grew too reliant on his abilities when it came down to people. It was just so easy to say what they want to hear, never be surprised, being ahead of them. This mind... He got the stray thought, weird words without meaning to him. _Vampire_ he heard more often, but without context it was hard to know if it was a danger or not. But what was Hogwarts? Never heard of Muggle, either. All quite weird.

But he still could use his eyes and other senses. Draco was good-looking, and he knew it. In the three days he's been at school so far, he never saw him look scruffy or dishevelled. Fingernails manicured, every hair perfectly in place. He knew how to dress, too. He always wore clothes that enhanced his looks without appearing to try. From what Rosalie said, he also wore quite expensive stuff, only the best. So he must have some money, too. Which begs the question what he would do here in Forks of all places, being more at home in some upper-class club than the drab school.

But that was just physical. Mentally, it seemed to be a different matter, entirely. Edward was confused. One moment, he seemed to be a generally likeable, friendly guy laughing with the others, enjoying himself, then suddenly he would tear someone's head off for daring to speak to him. Filthy Muggle, he had muttered under his breath several times now, whatever that meant, but it clearly was very demeaning.

He was oscillating between these two extremes a lot. It was as if two forces within him were fighting for control, which would fit with what Jasper had said. From what he could feel, he told Edward, Draco is emotionally torn, in pain.

But the humans were mostly ignoring these mood swings, it seemed. Either because they liked their shiny new toy, or didn't care. Or, as in case of more than one girl – and at least some guys – they had the hots for him. Which was a good thing in case of Jessica, so she had something to keep her little mind occupied.

What amazed him was how quickly Draco had managed to find his place in the group. He had a already made a nice position in the food chain of the school, always knowing who to be nice to and who to rip apart. Like a fish in water...

Though the most intriguing thing was Peter Mills. Their first encounter had been the topic. After that, it seems that Mills had a huge streak of bad luck. Yesterday, his car had burst into flames all of a sudden, and this morning he had to leave school after he suddenly started puking non-stop. And mysteriously, Draco had been always there, smiling a very thin smile, almost like a shark... He wasn't sure, but Edward had thought he saw Draco put away a little twig in his pockets just before the car burst to flames.

All that made it a very fascinating use of his time.

* * *

Draco hid an annoyed sigh. Jessica was again trying oh so subtle to get him to make a move on her. Not that he had the slightest intention to do just that. When he didn't react as she wished, she started talking about that new girl next week. It was all she seemed to be interested in at the moment. But Draco had come to expect nothing more than hot air from her.

He was lucky to join Mike and Tyler in a discussion about some Muggle sport. Baseball, Football? Something with balls, at least. He only started to get a clue about it, but it was fun. Not as much as Quidditch, but better than nothing. They had invited him for a game on the weekend, and he had said yes. _Must read up on the rules_, Draco thought. _Not to make a fool of me_...

From the corners of his eyes Draco again saw Edward Cullen looking at him. It felt like the whole family was observing him for two days flat now. Somehow, it was extremely unnerving. _Why don't they just talk to me_? Draco was getting a bit sick of it. _But you could just go to them and say 'hi'_, the back of his mind chided himself. _But you don't want to risk meeting Jasper, don't you? _

It was on his way home, something weird had happened with the Cullens. They were standing around their cars, deep in talk among themselves, oblivious to him and the other students. He turned away from them and continued talking with Tyler. He was nice enough to drive him home, so he didn't have to take that stupid bus. He sighed. I should ask Martha tonight about how to learn to drive these cars...

A loud cracking noise made his head whip around just in time to see Emmett and Edward Cullen struggle with Jasper, pinned to a wall. He looked for a second more, and when he felt safe, he let go of his wand in the pocket, breathed deeply, and continued walking. After some seconds more, the other students also went on with their activities. _Who knows what that was all about_, he mused.

* * *

Jasper listened as Edward had told them what little he had found out about this Draco that day. The others shared their findings. So far, apart from being not quite like the other humans, he didn't seem to know more than he would let on about vampires. At least he didn't react to them like someone would who knows. He still thought they should kill him, but he didn't tell anyone. _Maybe Carlisle is right_, Jasper thought, _and it is the beast in me speaking. I can feel the hunger burning in my veins... _  
"He could be a good actor," Rose threw in. "He doesn't fit in, here, with the other humans. Almost like he's not used to it here."  
"He's right," Alice agreed. "Sometimes he doesn't have a clue what these humans talk about. Completely out of context for him, as if he grew up under a rock or something."

A slight breeze blew from the car park in their direction. He smelled the students, their blood luring him, so warm... Suddenly it hit him like a brick, a punch right into his face with a sledge hammer. He smelt _him_ for the first time and it felt so pure, so powerful, he needed to have it. Now!

* * *

"Should we-" Edward started to talk but then he first felt a slight breeze touch his face, and suddenly all hell broke loose. It happened in a split second. Jasper's head was twisting around, focusing on this Draco, and he pounced. At least he started to. Edward used his superior speed to grab him at the arm and throw him back, Emmett reacted slower, as usual, but just as decidedly and both punched Jasper into the wall behind them, straining to hold Jasper back, who was lost in some blood craze, not thinking clearly. His thoughts were...ugly, Edward shuddered.  
"We need to get him away," Edward said through clenched teeth, "quickly!"

Alice stepped closer and put her hands on Jasper's strained face. "Please, Jazz," she pleaded. "Remember what I taught you. Fight it, I know you can!"

It did seem to help a bit, as Jasper was struggling less, but it was only over as Draco had left the car park in Tyler's van.

Emmett and Edward put Jasper into Emmett's car and quickly drove back home, all of them looking shocked.


	7. Resolutions

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters, places et al. are owned by J.K. Rowling. Also Twilight and all characters places et al. are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

A/N: Thanks again for reviews :) I try to make them longer, but sometimes I have said all I wanted for a particular scene, and just adding words seems pointless :) But I will try, really...

**Chapter 7: Resolutions**

Jasper was walking up and down in his room through the rubble of his former furniture, much like a tiger in a cage too tight for him. Outside of it, his family was waiting, watching, making sure he wouldn't run off again. He had tried it, once, but Edward caught him, always being faster than him...

The first hours had been the worst. The hunger had nearly torn him apart physically and emotionally. He knew he still couldn't ignore it as well as the others – he was still new at this. But this was different by several orders of magnitude. Never before had he felt a hunger so forceful, relentless. He needed that blood, his every cell was aching for it. Alice tried her best to sooth him, but he was well beyond rational thought, thoroughly in grasp of the beast.

He had trashed everything in sight, in a frenzy of rage and longing. After that it slowly got better, crawling out of his mental hole inch by inch, his thoughts once again resembling that of a sane person. But even then, his thoughts circled around Draco. That smell, it was so pure, his skin still burnt where it first touched him._ How could he do that to me...? Why?_

Jasper just couldn't understand it. He was happy with Alice, was he not? As happy as an undead vampire could be, anyway. Would it change now, with his erratic behaviour?

Edward had turned sick from the thoughts that had raced through his mind those first hours, the gruesome, bloody details were too much for him. Jasper loved them, he wanted it so badly... But he knew he couldn't – shouldn't.

What would they think of him if he acted on his impulses? What would Alice think? He still loved her, did he not? He searched his mind for the feelings, but found them withered, crushed by the onslaught of those other feelings. Feelings for Draco. He screamed with rage and his fist lashed out, putting another crater into the already pretty much destroyed wall.

He sat down, trying some of the calming techniques Edward and Alice taught him. It helped, the beast relented a bit.  
_I need to leave, I need to think. Away from here. Away from _him_, or I will go crazy..._

* * *

When he came out of his room again, Alice suppressed a outcry of shock. Jasper looked worse than she ever had seen him. His eyes were almost completely black, his face was twisted from ...rage?, frustration? It wasn't quite clear. Pieces of concrete and furniture were stuck in his once beautiful hair.

Edward, standing to her left, winced. He must have read Jasper's thoughts.

She forced a smile on her face and walked towards him. "Jazz," she whispered, holding back tears, "we want-"

He cut her short. "I cannot stay," he said, his voice rough, coarse, but resolute. "I must leave for some days. Go away. Need time to think."

Alice looked to Edward and he shrugged. She tried to find what little she could in her visions, but part of the future was blocked, clouded. All she could see was that Jasper leaving was making a difference in a positive way.

"Where will you go?" Carlisle asked concerned. "We can bring you there?"  
"No," Jasper shook his head. "I must be alone. I...I must put things back together up there," he pointed at his head. "I will come back, I promise." He almost pleaded.

"He will," Alice said with surety. And she has seen it, blurred and foggy as it was. Though he would not come back for the same reasons everyone suspected. She fought with tears, and Edward looked sharply at her.

_Alice!_ He said in her mind. _You must-_

_No, Edward. Please don't tell. At least not now. It would be too painful... Can you do that?_

Edward fought with himself, then his mind spoke with compassion. _For you, I will._

It only took half an hour to pack a little suitcase and Jasper was on his way, racing from something, someone he couldn't understand.

Alice looked for a long time out of the window the way Jasper had left. One by one, her siblings and family tried to move her, get her to react, but she just stood there like some statue, shutting out everything else but her thoughts for Jasper.

* * *

After they had tried – and failed – to get her out of her shell, Alice had slipped out of the house and ran into the forest. Now she was sitting on a little tree stump deep in the forest and cried.

She had always known something like this would happen, deep down. She had seen it happen, after all. But this particular path had always been unclear in her mind, lacking detail, focus. She had tried to burrow it in a little place in her mind. Now, she couldn't any more.

What had happened in the last days matched what little she knew. _Why now?_ She wailed. _Why not in ten years? Fifty? Hundred?_

It didn't matter, now. Jasper was lost to her forever as a lover. But he would be happy, would he not? At least that much was clear for her.

And what about herself? She always had shied away from looking past this one point, afraid what she might find. She concentrated and focused.

_Her face, smiling. "I love you," a male voice whispering. Laughter. Standing next to Jasper, at ease. A new house. New people. _

It felt...positive; she was shocked. _Maybe it will be good for me, again?_She took some solace in the thought.

"It will, Alice," Edward's soft voice said as he dropped from a tree behind her and sat down next to her.

"You followed me?" she asked, slightly hurt at the unwanted intrusion in her most private moments.

"I knew you needed someone to talk to, sooner or later," Edward smiled apologetically.

Alice harrumphed. "Then talk," she said, trying to smile.

"You knew, didn't you? I have seen it."

"Yes, ever since Jasper and I first met I had a feeling, a vision, about this. I never told anyone; not even Jasper. And hiding it from you was a royal pain." She sighed, rubbing away the tears. "I always hoped – wanted – my vision to be wrong, misguided. But it never wavered. Never changed, burning away at the back of my mind like an eternal flame of fear."

Edward pushed some strand of hair out of her face. "You still love him, don't you?"

"With all my heart..." she sobbed. "But sometimes love means letting go, no?"She looked at Edward, looking for some sort of support. "What else can I do? You have seen him. What else can we do?"

"I don't know. Yet," Edward said, his mind already working on scenarios. "It is this Draco? What makes him so special?"

"I wish I knew," she laughed. "Oh, I wish I did. Just that he will be important to Jasper. One way or another. If he, or we, want it or not. It is fixed, unchangeable, set in stone."

"And what if we kill Draco, would it help?"

"We would lose Jasper, as well. It wouldn't work. Believe me, I thought about it. But this is Jasper, and I know him by now." She sighed again. "You know him, too."

"Yes..." Edward's forehead wrinkled some more as his thoughts raced. "And if we bring this Draco inside, talk to him? Would it help? Would you survive?"

"I...I...Maybe I could," she stammered. "Maybe it would."

He pulled her up from the stump and hugged her. "We will get through this. And you will be happy again. I promise. Deal?"

She looked up at him and for the first time that day, she really smiled. "Deal."

* * *

Draco was sleeping deeply, but he was twisting in the bed like a maniac, his whole chest glistening with sweat as he thrashed around the bed.

His mind was having the same weird thoughts again. Battling with himself over one guy. Jasper. The name alone caused shivers to run down his spine. He couldn't banish the thoughts, the pictures from his mind – he had tried.

He was torn inside, dreaming wildly. On the one side of the boxing ring was the powerful longing, the need, for Jasper. To be in his arms, feel him close. On the other side, a much darker Draco was shouting, raging, against the unnatural thoughts. "You're a pure-blood", he screamed, frothing at the mouth. "You're not supposed to have feelings for a guy! A Muggle," it shrieked shrilly. Slowly, the image changed into his dead mother, her eyes gloriously furious, burning with rage. "You are us," she snapped. "You are our future!"

"He can do what he want," the Longing screamed, a column of flame ten feet tall. "You don't control him. He's free!"

"He must do what is expected of him! We demand it!"

"You will not stop me," Longing shouted. "Nothing will! We will be happy!"

"I will-"

Draco suddenly awoke as he fell face down out of his bed. The dream still livid in his mind. He was shaking as he walked into the bathroom, splashing some water in his face, drying the sweat. He looked into the mirror for a long time, the water dripping from his nose and chin. _Haven't I've been through enough? Couldn't life just piss on someone else for a change?_

A feeling of hatred, for Jasper, for himself, for all of this situation built up in his chest. Slowly, it turned into ire burning brightly in him.

He put on a sweater and just stood in his room for a minute or so, not moving. Suddenly, he grabbed his wand and then he was gone, apparating away.

"Reducto!" He shouted, and yet another tree exploded into a flurry of matchsticks. Deep in the forest, he was cursing everything he saw, left and right, obliterating everything. It was as if all his frustration, all the turmoil, was gone for a short while, his mind at ease for a little time as he blasted away at the forest.

"Sectumsempra!" he bellowed, and a rabbit, stupid enough to come into his vision, died horribly mutilated on the forest floor.

The shrill shriek of pain from it snapped Draco out of it. He was breathing heavily and looked around him. In a circle of fifty feet around him, nothing stood. It looked as if someone had dropped a bomb on an unsuspecting forest.

He was shocked for a moment at what he had done.

_You need to talk to him,_ his Longing spoke to him. _It will help us. You must do it!_

Looking around at the devastation, he had to agree to himself. If he continued like this, if he further went down that path he might snap. And if he did, the price to pay would be horrendous. For him and everyone around him.


	8. A Closer Look

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters, places et al. are owned by J.K. Rowling. Also Twilight and all characters places et al. are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

A/N: A new chapter after a nice, relaxing weekend trip. Hope its length is more appreciable to the reader ;) Will try to get more chapters this week. Enjoy!

**Chapter 8: A Closer Look**

Edward waited until lunch time to start a conversation with Draco, who was just about to get his food and was separated from his usual support group. A perfect opportunity.

As he and Alice got closer, he made some last minute observations. He wasn't sure, but Edward had the feeling that Draco was having some hard times lately. He was still impeccably dressed, but he was more fidgety than the last days, and there were shadows under his eyes. Speaking of which...

_He doesn't look good_, he mentally sent to Alice. _Look at the eyes... Something is haunting him._

He took a quick glance at Alice, and so far she was holding up pretty well. Still, he wasn't sure if it was such a good idea for her to join him, but she had insisted. And he could just not say no to her in that moment.

_You're right,_ she sent him. _If it has something to do with the whole situation?_

_Maybe_, Edward answered sceptically, _but let's find out, shall we?_

As he got closer, he concentrated even more on the murky mind of Draco and got the same white noise filled with the odd word here and there. Suddenly, though, a picture flashed into his mind. He saw Draco, standing in the middle of a burning forest, eyes blazing and shouting around. But before he could see more, the picture was gone as quickly as it appeared, to be replaced by that damnable white noise. _So frustrating!_

"Hi," Edward said as he and Alice stood next to him. Like almost all humans, Draco was startled by the silent approach of Edward and Alice. But Edward noticed something weird. It had been too quick to see for human eyes, but when Edward spoke, Draco's right hand – just for a second – twitched as if trying to grab something in his pocket. He had seen Draco do that when he was startled or surprised but didn't have an idea why.

"We want to apologise," Edward continued. "We haven't introduced ourselves properly and you're already the not so new guy at school," he smiled crookedly. "I am Edward," he pointed towards Alice, who managed an almost completely sincere smile, "and this is my sister Alice." He offered his hand and waited.

Draco was getting quickly over his initial surprise and took the hand. Edward observed him and was surprised when he didn't flinch when his cold hand touched Draco's. He just cocked his head slightly to the left. _Cold!_ flashed through Draco's mind.

"I am Draco. Draco Malfoy," he smiled, "but I guess you alreay know that."

Edward chuckled. "Guilty as charged. We're sorry, really. But we are a bit on the reserved side when it comes down to meeting new people. Let's just say we've been burned in the past."

"Oh, I completely understand that," Draco said knowingly.

"You want to join us for lunch," Edward asked. "If you're allowed to get away from Jessica, that is?" And from what Edward could hear, Jessica was positively fuming that another possible conquest was scooped up by the Cullens. Just for that, it was worth it, Edward thought.

Draco tried to hide a pained expression, but failed. "I think they can spare me for a few minutes."

* * *

"This is Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie," Edward introduced the rest of the family sitting at the table.

Draco set his plate down on the table and nodded towards Emmett and Rose. They clearly were not completely sold on the current proceeding but faked smiles and went along with it, silently stabbing what little food they had on their plates.

"And your other brother?" Draco asked. "Jasper, right?" It was funny; Draco was trying to hide his eagerness, while it was more than obvious to him that he was more than just casually interested in Jasper. _Is this thing mutual between him and Jasper? What are the chances...?_

"He doesn't feel so well," Edward said, and it wasn't even lying. "He might be sick for the next days." As he said it, he could see Draco's smile waver for a fraction of a second, but it steadied quickly again.

"I hope he gets well soon," Draco answered.

They turned more towards small talk, but there was always a weird subtext, or at least Edward thought there was. He heard Vampire spike through the mental fog of Draco, but he didn't react in a way Edward was hoping for. Normally, humans tended to ignore any signs of abnormality that went along with being a vampire. And if they were feeling something that they couldn't explain, they went for the answer that assured them in their simple and easy world-view. The human mind was funny in that regard. Even in the eye of something completely out of their everyday lives, they would still cling to the illusion of normality. This made it easy for vampires like them to live with and among humans. But Draco didn't show the usual reactions humans so often showed. He wasn't scared around them, he didn't close up, either.

Edward was almost sure know there was a lot more about this kid than he let on. Whatever he was, Draco wasn't what Edward would consider a normal human.

* * *

At dinner time, Draco was still processing the peculiar talk over lunch. He had been surprised when they started talking to him. Edward and Alice had been open and friendly, but Draco had the feeling they were not just interested in small-talk, but also sounding him out. He only told things as close to the truth he could get with Muggles – which wasn't very close. But he also got something in return. They had quite cold hands, far below normal. Their eyes all had a peculiar golden colour. And all moved with grace and surety as if they had all the time in the world to plan and think every movement. Draco still had the faint idea that they are vampires. But they didn't fit with what he was taught and knew about them. _Should check my books again_, Draco thought.

And, what pained him to admit, he had been disappointed that Jasper had been sick. Parts of him died to meet him, to be close to him. But it wasn't meant to be. Draco sighed.

"What's wrong, my dear?" Martha asked concerned. "You don't look well."

Draco shook his head. "No, no, everything's OK. Just not my day, I guess."

Martha didn't seem to be convinced. "Yesterday you looked a lot happier. Is it a girl?" Martha inquired.

"No," Draco said hoarsely. "No girl."

"A guy?" Martha asked nonchalantly.

He gulped, and his pulse raced. For several seconds, he just sat there, unable to move.

"Darling," Martha smiled, "I may be old, but I am not stupid, you know? Just spill it out!"

"It is a guy," Draco said, his voice wavering, unsure how to react. He had never talked about this secret, this hidden longing.

"Oh shoo," Martha put her hand on his, squeezing slightly. "It's OK, really. Nothing wrong with loving someone." She looked into his eyes with warmth, understanding, caring. Something he hadn't seen very often in the past. She seemed to look deeper, then suddenly her eyes turned sad.

"It's all this pure-blood nonsense, is it?"

Draco just looked at her, unsure what to say and simply nodded.

"My dear," Martha's voice was pure compassion. "Toss those thoughts into a trash bin. Rise above them. By wizarding standards, you're a grown-up, able to think for himself. You shouldn't let some tradition stand in your way of happiness."

"But, I...they..." Draco stammered. "They gave their live for me. I must repay that. What son am I if I just piss on their graves?"

"Draco, trust me, I've had my share of bad decisions in life, and I found out that it is a bad thing to stand in your own way. You have all your life ahead of you, it's too valuable to throw it away for some bigoted, stupid tradition. You want a guy, so what? If it makes you happy, go for it!"

He let the words race through his mind for a while, and he understood what she meant. Still, parts of him felt it was all wrong. It was hard for him, so hard, to get his feelings sorted out.

"I will think about it," Draco smiled weakly. "It is just not easy, you know? I always denied this part of me. I never could let anyone know. Ever. But now, maybe I can..."

"Just take your time, Draco," she smiled. "I'm sure you will find a way. But who is it, anyway?"

He looked pained. "Jasper, from the Cullens."

"Huh boy," she whistled. "You don't go for the easy ones, do you? Tell me more..."

* * *

Alice still wasn't quite sure it was the sane thing to do, but she needed to know more, needed to see for herself. Edward would probably not approve, but what he didn't know...

She listened closely, and when she was sure no one was awake, she climbed up the house and carefully opened the window to the room.

After she entered, she stood in Draco's room and looked around. It certainly was no normal teenager room, she thought. The rich mahogany parquet looked beautiful in the moon light through the window, and the walls... The stone walls were emanating a faint reddish light, almost not visible, casting the whole room in an aura of warmth. She stepped closer to the wall to her right, but she couldn't see anything that allowed her to see how it worked.

She silently walked over to the bed and took a look at the sleeping Draco. He sure is beautiful... But also conflicted. He twisted in his bed and was sweating heavily. His bare chest and muscled stomach were glistening from the sweat. She listened carefully, and he whispered in his sleep.

"Mother, no...", he gasped. "Just let me-", his head flipped to the other side, "Jasper..." he pleaded.

The last word hurt, deep inside her. She stepped away from the bed and looked around the rest of the room. She found nothing she would expect from a normal teenager boy, as if he's just pretending to be one...

When she stopped at his desk, she was almost startled to see movement through the faint light. Pictures, with people waving in them. Walking, smiling, doing everyday things, printed on paper in black and white. She has heard of some new electronic gimmick that allowed moving pictures on thin surfaces, but this... What was it? She tried to touch one when her eyes fell on a book on the desk. It looked like handwriting or with a pen or a quill, on some old parchment. What she read made her shudder.

_Vampires – How to discover them and protect against them_

She read more in the faint light, but what she read didn't make sense. Garlic? Sunlight? But no mention from their reaction to sunlight? She took a look at the cover.

_Defence against the Dark Arts_

Which didn't make any sense, either. Before she could read more, the nightmare Draco had been in obviously had been too much for him and he snapped awake. While she was not as fast as Edward, she still was quicker out of the room than lightning.

* * *

After her escape, she ran, she ran as fast as she could. She needed to sort out her thoughts. What she had seen in that room had disturbed her. Whatever he was, Edward was right. He was not just any normal human. How could she let go of Jasper for him, if he was dangerous? She needed more time, more knowledge...

When she dropped out of her daze, she was deep in the forest. She sat down on some bolder and tried to relax her mind. It wasn't easy, she needed to speak with Edward.

She heard rustling and then a deep growl. Slowly, a large wolf peeled himself out of the thick brush-wood. Any other day, she would have been startled or tried to get away as the wolf came closer. He was large, but gangly and had a light fur. No normal wolf, he thought. Quileute then.

She just looked at him, almost defiantly. Right now, she just didn't care. Her life – or un-life – was breaking apart all around her. It was weighing on her like a mountain, and one werewolf more or less wasn't going to cut it today.

Then something strange happened. The wolf let out a surprised yelp, and stopped growling. He sat down and just stared at her, his head cocked to the left. A few seconds later, he turned around and vanished again into the darkness.

_Fantastic_, Alice thought scathingly. _Now even wolfs run away from me. Is everything against me now, huh?_


	9. A Night Out

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters, places et al. are owned by J.K. Rowling. Also Twilight and all characters places et al. are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

A/N: Thanks again for steady readers! So far, I like where the story leads me ;) I hope you, too.

**Chapter 9: A Night Out**

It was late in the night when Alice finally came home. She had hoped that no one would be waiting for her, but there was still light in the sitting room. She mentally braced herself and went inside.

Edward was sitting on the couch, reading some magazine, Carlisle and Esme where talking about something, standing by the far wall.

All their heads turned as she entered. Edward raised his left eyebrow, "had fun?"

She knew she would have to tell them, eventually, what she found out tonight, but she had hoped for a bit more time to prepare for it. "Sorry, I have had to get some things off my mind. I hope you haven't been worrying too much."

"No," Edward answered. "But still, it's been some time, and it's not you. So..."

She steadied herself and could see Edward stiffen in the couch before she even started talking, but he remained silent.

"I have visited Draco's place and looked around for some information."

There, she had said it. She didn't have to wait long for the outcry.

"Alice," Carlisle shook his head in disbelief, "that's very reckless of you! Why would you do that? Did he see you?"

"Relax," she answered. "He was sleeping when I came in. He was too busy with a nightmare to notice me. And when he awoke from it, I was already gone. No danger there."

"Still..." Carlisle mused. "We usually try to keep a low profile, in case you forgot," he said with just a hint of disapproval.

She looked at him, and her eyes were full of anguish. "I had to know more. I need to know who this person is I will lose my Jasper to. I could not forgive myself if he got hurt."

Carlisle looked perplexed. "This is the first time I hear of this, Alice. Explain?"

"I didn't want to unsettle you more than I had to. Let's just say that I knew Jasper and me were never meant to be forever. I have seen him with someone else in the future. And I am sure it will be this Draco."

"You kept all this secret for so long? From us?" Carlisle looked hurt.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone," her voice was pained. "I didn't want to lie. I just lied to myself. That I have seen the wrong future. That I could change it, somehow make it change. I couldn't..."

"But we are family, Alice, we-"

Esme put her hand on Carlisle's right arm. "She knows that, my love. Don't make it any harder on her. She's making it hell for herself, as it is. She needs our love, not reprehension."

Carlisle looked at Esme, then at Alice. "I am sorry, I didn't want to sound like an overbearing fool. I can understand how painful it must be. But you are really, really sure? I mean, this would change our situation a lot."

"I am sure. Painfully so. He will be the one for Jasper. And Jasper for him. How, why, I don't know. I just had hoped for more time before it happened."

Esme walked over to Alice and hugged her. Alice just let herself go in the embrace and sobbed.

"It's all good," Esme said softly. "Just give it some time..."

When she felt better, Alice sat down on the couch. "I haven't told you yet, what I found in his room, though."

Carlisle, Esme, and Edward looked at her with apprehension. "You did?"

She told them about the room, the moving pictures, and the book. Edward looked thoughtful, Esme a bit shocked, Carlisle seemed to have slipped into deep thoughts.

"What is that all about, really?" Edward asked no one in particular. "The way you describe it, it points to vampires from a Hollywood movie, not us. But still... Who writes a book about, what was it? 'Dark Arts'? That's so weird!"

"It couldn't be..." Carlisle whispered. When he realised that the rest where looking at him, he chuckled. "It's nothing, really. Just some fairy tales I heard when I still was mortal. I mean, my father and I had hunted vampires, witches, monsters. We killed a lot of innocents these days," he said apologetically, "but rarely found the real deal. And like rumours about vampires, there were those who said there are true witches and magicians, wielders of magic. I never found one, but maybe, after all those years...?"

"You can't be serious," Edward blurted out. "Magic? How ridiculous is that?"

Carlisle looked at him and chuckled. "As ridiculous as people think the idea of vampires is?"

"Touché," Edward said with a hurt smile. "But even if... What do we do? 'Hello Draco, are you a magician? We are vampires'?"

"Maybe not," Carlisle said thoughtfully. "But if I understand Alice correctly, we will have basically no other choice and will find out one way or another soon, right?"

Alice nodded. After what she had seen in Draco's room, the idea of magic wasn't far off. Surely, technology could do marvels of its own, but it hadn't felt like it. She tried to grapple the thought, but still she couldn't imagine it. There must be a different explanation for it...

"I need to think about it," Carlisle said with a finality that ended the talk. "We will find a way to get through this without turning it into a major incident. We need to tell also Emmett and Rosalie, but maybe better tomorrow." He walked towards his room.

Edward looked at Alice, and shrugged. "I need some time, too. You'll be OK?" he asked warmly.

"I will, don't worry," Alice nodded.

"Then till tomorrow," Edward said and went to his room.

Alice was happy it was over, and truth to be told, she needed the time to think herself. Though she didn't quite understand why she hid the wolf incident, but it seemed the best thing to do at the time. _One crisis after the other..._

* * *

Draco woke up late on his first Saturday after school. The nightmare had cost him a lot of sleep, but he had somehow managed to sleep again after waking up in the middle of the night.

He stretched and went for a shower. It felt incredibly relaxing as the hot water flowed down his back and a nice lavender smell filled the bathroom. When he was finished, he dressed in some slacks and a sweater and wanted to go down to the kitchen for some breakfast when his mobile phone chirped. He got it from his desk and looked at it. Martha had insisted that it was an essential tool in the Muggle world and had given him one. He still felt awkward when using it, it was so strange. A text message from Mike asked if he wanted to go to movie tonight in Port Angeles. His first reaction would have been to simply decline, but with all his mind recently busy struggling over Jasper, he thought he could use a detraction, so he said yes. My first all-Muggle night out, Draco chuckled. _I came a long way..._

The remaining day, he helped Martha a bit with the chores. He really wished for some house elves to do that. He never had had to do that back at home, and it was a part he really missed. Still, he took it as a measure of change and it helped that Martha was keeping her good mood through it.

Later that afternoon, he took some time to wander around Forks, taking in the small town. It felt...quaint. It lacked the buzzing activity of London, or the grandeur of Malfoy Manor, but it allowed him to breath, to relax his mind somehow. When it was about time, he apparated back home and changed for cinema.

When Mike came to pick him up, he was ready. He was actually smiling and felt a bit anxious. It was his first time out with...friends he was a bit shocked to admit. Sure, sometimes they were annoying, but they also had been accepting and he was thankful for the opportunity.

"Hello Draco," Jessica almost threw herself at him. Wearing some black shirt of sorts with a lot of cleavage and tight trousers, she caused a lot of stares from guys in the cinema's lobby. Draco, on the other hand, was not so hot – quite literally – on her.

"Uh, hi," he manage to squeeze out as she was rubbing her chest against his. He blanked out the rest of her chatter and just nodded here and there. He got some sulphurous stares, but he couldn't just shout out to those guys that they could have her. Or could he? He tried to stay polite and was relieved when Angela managed to get the seat next to him. Jessica was fuming some seats to his left.

"You should tell her," Angela whispered. "She won't relent otherwise, you know?"

Draco looked back at her nonplussed. "Tell her what?"

"Come on, Draco," Angela nudged him into his rib cage. "It's so obvious. The way you look at Jasper, your fashion sense, I haven't seen you look at a girl, not even Jessica in that way..."

Draco swallowed hard. "I don't know what you mean."

"You can trust me, Draco," she whispered. "Promise."

"OK, maybe," Draco whispered almost too faint for her to hear, "maybe I am not fully interested in females."

"We call it 'gay', dude," she chuckled as Draco was looking around shocked, but no one noticed.

During the movie, which was boring enough, he whispered some more with Angela.

After it, he felt the need for some time alone, just a short walk for fresh air.

* * *

Edward kept hidden throughout the evening and just observed. How he laughed with Mike, Jessica, Eric and the rest. How he took part in a popcorn fight – though he seemed not to enjoy it that much. The movie was some generic Hollywood rubbish so it was not hard for him to keep his attention on Draco. He looked happier, more relaxed throughout the evening, but if you looked closely you could see that it was just a thin veneer over a troubled soul and the slightest disturbance could send him back into anguish and self-hate.

Jessica was particularly disturbed that - despite her best efforts to dress as tantalising as she could – Draco didn't pay any more attention to her than he did Lauren or Angela. Edward chuckled as he listened to Jessica's silent fuming. _Just a bit more, and she'll burst into flames._

Edward was curious when Draco left the group for a little walk after the movie, while the rest went to a café for some after-movie fun.

He followed him as Draco walked aimlessly around, lost in thoughts. Edward was so concentrated, he missed a small twig on the ground. The sound of the breaking wood made Draco look around. Edward was sure he didn't recognise him under the black hoodie, but it was enough for Draco to walk quicker. Edward followed. He heard a faint cracking sound, and as he walked around a corner, he was amazed when he couldn't see Draco anywhere. He followed the lingering smell but at one point it just stopped. He looked around, smelling the area, but he couldn't pick him up.

Dissatisfied, Edward called it a day and got to his car, driving home.

* * *

At the same time, Alice had gone to the same spot she was last night. She didn't know why, really, just some weird feeling. Sitting on the same rock, she listened to the sounds of the forest. Trees swaying in the wind, the rustling of leaves, all the little animals living their lives around her.

Suddenly, the sounds of the animals stopped and she heard something big approach. Then she smelt it. Something musky, brute, manly. And then she saw it – it was the same wolf as the other night. Impossibly large and gangly, the light fur shining brightly in the moonlight. It was beautiful in its grace, she thought.

This time, it didn't growl or barring its teeth. It just sat down, looking intently at her. She looked back, and had to smile. Not just some fake smile like she had a lot lately. But one from deep down, an heart-felt smile. It was weird, but she wasn't afraid as she should be. Werewolves were, after all, their enemies. Part was that right now, she just didn't care. But on the other hand, she was...intrigued.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" she asked the wolf and chuckled. It just cocked his head and studied her. She felt as if it looked right into her soul. When it didn't answer, she went on talking. About nothing in particular, but it just sat there, listening.

She had to admit, it felt good...


	10. Departure and Arrival

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters, places et al. are owned by J.K. Rowling. Also Twilight and all characters places et al. are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

A/N: OK, so this might be an intermission chapter, to get people moving a bit closer to their positions in the plots. Maybe not my favourite one I guess, but somehow necessary. I hope you're still with me after it ;)

**Chapter 10: Departure and Arrival**

Jasper was lying on the grass in a little meadow and stared open-eyed at the sky looming above him, thousands of tiny diamonds sparkling in the midnight-black sky. As far as he could hear, see, and smell, there was no human for miles, only animals and a lot of trees. He wasn't sure where exactly, but it must have been somewhere in Canada.

The solitude had helped him a lot, especially the lack of humans and their blood. He had hunted – and feasted on – several elks and smaller game. Fully nourished, he could put the burning longing for one humans particular blood back into a tiny corner of his mind. For now. He felt it banging at the door...

He wasn't sure, but he thought he should stay some days more to bolster his resolve. He still could sometimes feel the smell of Draco in his throat, all his body screaming for that blood. But he got better at subduing it. He was no Edward or Carlisle. They made it look so easy; to resist the allure of human blood, its richness, the raw power... Sometimes he missed it, a lot. The family would forgive him, understand him, but when he imagined the way Alice would look at him... It tortured him.

_Alice..._ Her face was hovering before his eyes, her beautiful eyes burning down on him. He wanted to feel the way he used to when he looked at her. Now, it was something else. Friendship, companionship, but not love. It hurt him. He didn't want to do this to her, but did he have a choice?

The feelings for Draco were burning through his defences, slowly but surely. But he wasn't sure if it was just the desire for his blood, or some weird longing for the person?

He slowly rose to his feet and looked at a distant mountain top.

_There_, he thought and started running.

A few more days, he decided. Just a few more days before going back home and trying to mend his disintegrating life...

* * *

Draco spent the Sunday relaxing around the house. He had had fun Saturday night, he was able to admit that. And Angela had been true to her word and didn't blurt out that he was, well, gay. Itwas still hard for him to admit it, even to himself. But telling it to someone actually felt...liberating – as if the huge anvil over his head had decided to go bother someone else. Not that he would complain, obviously.

What still unsettled him was the feeling that someone had stalked him after the cinema. He hadn't even noticed it until he heard a breaking twig behind him. He hadn't been able to see a face, just a black hooded athletic guy. He had managed to apparate away just in time, but he still wasn't sure if he just had been paranoid or there had been real danger?

Martha was of the opinion that he was, indeed, overly paranoid and he should just relax. But surviving the War had taught him that sometimes paranoia saved lives.

* * *

School weeks, Draco learnt, were as horrible in Muggle schools as they were in Hogwarts. Weekends were all the more relaxing and exciting than drab, boring week days.

They got worse as Jasper seemed to still be sick, at least that's what Edward told him. He had hoped to see him again, even to exchange the first words with him.  
Edward and Alice both looked slightly stressed, as if something was weighing down on them, hard. It reminded him a bit of Potter, in the last weeks and months before the end of the War. Emmett and Rosalie were, for all he could see, still mostly busy with themselves and their world. At least they didn't have the same signs of stress as Edward or Alice.

What gave the week at least something interesting was the new student, Isabella Swann.

Eric, in his usual over-excited way, had got hold of her the minute she stepped out of her huge, ancient car. She was quite attractive, though she could do with a different style of dress, Draco thought. Not that it stopped a lot of the guys looking in that special way at her. What was funny was that she was completely oblivious to all the looks thrown her way.

He managed to share some small-talk with her before he had to rush to his classes.

* * *

When he saw her again later, she seemed to have changed a little. It was as if something had disturbed her inner peace.

"What is wrong, Isabella?" he asked her in the cantina.

She just smiled non-committally, "just a bit shell-shocked from the first day, I guess. Everything's new, you know? Just give me a day. Oh, and call me Bella. Isabella is such a mouthful," she chuckled.

"Well, Is-," he almost slipped back to Isabella, "Bella, I guess I know what you mean. Took me some time, too. At least you have the benefit and being from around...here. The USA, I mean. Coming from somewhere else makes it even worse," _and more than that_, he chuckled. _If they only knew...._ "If you need someone to talk to, I'm here. I try to be understanding." He laughed.

"I might come back to that offer," she smiled and dashed off for another class.

But Draco wasn't that sure it was just her first day which had made her change in attitude. He saw her steal slight glances at the Cullens, Edward in particular. And Edward looked back even more strangely – as if he was getting sick to the stomach by just looking at her. And when he did, Alice whinced as if someone had stabbed her skull with a knife. Draco didn't know what to make of it.

* * *

Draco grew more frustrated day by day, when Jasper was still missing. _Why me?_ he wailed in his head.

What was strange was that Edward was suddenly sick, too, after Tuesday. The way he had looked that day, he could at least believe that, but still...

He tried to speak to Alice, but she seemed to be completely in another world, her motions becoming erratic, her eyes always out of focus, as if she was in another world and struggling to keep her mind in this one. She looked like she was trying to hold her balance, but it was obvious to Draco that it got more difficult by the hour for her.

And Bella... He wasn't sure what to do with her, either. It was obvious, at least to him, that she missed Edward Cullen. And he had the weird feeling that all this was connected - Alice, Edward, Bella, him; he just didn't have all the pieces together, yet.

* * *

Alice was walking through her life almost on autopilot. It wasn't just that Jasper was still away, pondering whatever he needed to in order to get better. No, now Edward was missing, too, running off to Alaska. It was just like with Jasper and Draco, only this time Bella made the inner beast stir. Unfortunately in this case, she could clearly see the future that was before Edward, and those visions had not been pretty when he first smelled her in his biology class. At least with Jasper and Draco, she could barely see the details. What Edward wanted to do with Bella...

She sighed. And then there was her Wolf, as she called him. She still met every night with him, sneaking away from Edward and the others. And still, he refused to show his human form. At least he had come close enough for her to touch him. And every night, she would just talk to him, his huge head lying on her lap, stroking his soft fur. It made her smile, even if it was just a little bit.

Vampire and Werewolf. It was wrong, parts of her knew. They have never been the best of friends. But if a Werewolf made her feel better? And those feelings that were slowly growing in her, filling the aching void Jasper left there, why would she want to stop that?

But she still had to get through another horrible day before she would meet the Wolf again....

* * *

The rest of the week was somehow lost in a mixture of sorrow, tension and unquenched desires. Draco got more depressed as time went by, and it didn't help that he saw Alice project her own aura of frustration and Bella doing just the same, though on a smaller scale. It was, Draco mused, as if everyone was missing parts of their souls and only faint ideas how to replace them.

Martha did her best to keep his spirits up, but she only got so far. His appetite was not the strongest and he sulked in his room for most of the week. His weekend he spent walking around, aimlessly, through Forks, the forest, he just didn't care where to, as long as he was busy walking.

On Monday, he got to school, expecting the same soul-wrenching experience as the last one.

His opinion changed when the Cullens came in. It only took him a heartbeat to recognise Jasper among them and his heart started racing just by seeing him. Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie were walking around Edward and Jasper acting much like bodyguards. It was strange, Draco thought.

Jasper looked sad, but still he was beautiful to his eyes. For just a second, their gazes met, and it was as if he was struck by lightning.


	11. A Handshake

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters, places et al. are owned by J.K. Rowling. Also Twilight and all characters places et al. are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

A/N: Ok, hope it wasn't too long since the last update :) It's time to have them meet, I think. Hopefully you will all enjoy it...

**Chapter 11: A Handshake**

Draco barely managed to keep his mind focused on his classes, the image of Jasper was hovering behind every thought. He didn't need to dig deep in his memory of the moment their eyes locked, even if it was just for a fleeting instant. The burning intensity of his topaz eyes drilling into him, the grey sweater clinging to his body like a second skin... In that moment Draco had looked just like any love-stuck teenager drooling over his infatuation – and he didn't care one bit.

Unfortunately, the Cullens were not in talking mood it seemed. Emmett and Rosalie were hovering around them like grizzly bears protecting their cubs. Draco knew a lost situation when he saw one. He waited. It was not as if I hadn't waited so far, I can hold out a bit more. _I think..._

At lunch, he stumbled into a conversation about the Cullens with Bella and Jessica at the table.

"Really, Bella," Jessica said with more than a hint of frustration, "don't bother with Edward. Why are you still interested? He's too aloof to even recognise us. It's a lost cause."

Before Bella could answer, Draco said with a devilish grin, "one _could_ get the impression that you're just frustrated because he didn't fancy you. If you weren't, you wouldn't tell this same thing to anyone with a heartbeat."

Jessica's face got red with anger – or embarrassment, he wasn't sure. "Shut up," she snapped. "What do you know, huh? Being here one week and all? I've seen too many girls cry their heart out for Edward, and I want to spare Bella the pain."

"Oh please," Draco shot back, "you try to hide it, but believe me, I have seen _that_ before. You can't fool me. Just admit it, Jessica. It's not like it's going to kill you..."

Haughtily, she stood up and took her tablet, "I don't need that from you, right now," her voice breaking just a little. Draco actually felt a slight pang of guilt, but it went away quickly. At least she wouldn't fawn over him for at least half a day or so...

"Sorry," Draco shrugged and smiled at Bella, "sometimes I don't understand her myself. It would all be easier if she just were more true to herself."

"It's not your fault," Bella said. "I suspected as much. She's too much in it, emotionally..."

"But you don't deny you are somewhat interested in him? I've seen you look at him a lot before he left and now."

"Just as you are in Jasper?" she said, chuckling when she saw his face congeal into a shocked mask. "Don't make that face, Draco. I have eyes, you know. And it's not like it's something bad. Just chill..."

"You're the second to find me out, after Angela," Draco sighed. "Am I that obvious?"

"You could try a bright yellow billboard over your head with flashing lights, it would be less obvious."

"I have no experience, whatsoever, in that regard. Let's just say I had a complicated childhood, and my family was not very understanding of people who are...different." And there were a lot more definitions of different for a wizarding family than just 'gay'.

Bella looked compassionately at him. "As long as you can be who you want to be, now, it's going to be better, no?"

"Maybe..." Draco leaned back and stared at the ceiling. "I always wanted a nice, easy life. I didn't wake up one morning and said to myself, 'Let's just have a bunch of problems too big for me and see how I do'."

"No one does, Draco," she sounded understanding. "Trust me, I didn't have that morning, either. You have any plan?"

"Plan?" Draco snapped back towards the table. "What do you mean?"

"How to get him, Captain Obvious?" Bella laughed. "Or you just want to admire from afar?"

"I didn't think about that step, really..." He already ruled out love potions or something like that. But really, what did he want to do? "Maybe talk to him, say hi... But he loves Alice, at least she's his girlfriend."

"Draco," it was Bella's turn to sigh, "Talking is fine. And I don't think Alice is going to be a problem for you. Call it female intuition, but they don't act like lovers around each other."

"Maybe you're right..." He forced a pained smile. "And how about you and Edward? You haven't really answered my question. I have eyes, too."

Bella's forehead wrinkled as some thoughts raced through her. "I don't know. He reacts...weird around me, but he has something special. He's not like the rest. Maybe I, too, fall for the lost causes."

"A toast to the lost causes," Draco faked to raise a glass.

Bella smiled and raised another empty hand. "To the lost causes!"

* * *

It was harder than he thought it would be, Jasper thought. Not to rush over to Draco and suck the tasty blood out of his pristine neck poking out of the burgundy cardigan. To put that beautiful face to his, to kiss those lips...

But so far, he had managed. Being fed helped, and having the support from his family.

Family... It had been a very awkward discussion when he had come home Saturday night. He had worked up the courage to tell Alice the truth about his feelings. First, it had enraged him when Alice had told him that she had always known it would be like this. He almost lost it back then, again. But Carlisle and Esme had helped, their pure souls glowing with compassion and when he was finished wailing and shouting out his anger, frustration, his hurt, he felt better. And in the end, he forgave Alice for lying to him. He even could understand her. Wouldn't he have done the same? If someone told him that he would leave his love, who would believe it?

They had incredible times, and he would never forget them. Now... Now was a new beginning, for him and Alice. Just that he didn't have a clue how to approach Draco. He was a killing machine, not a suave womaniser like Edward could be.

Edward cast him a hurt look. _Sorry_, Jasper sent back. _But it's true. I don't have exactly tons of experience charming young men to my bed_, Jasper's mind sent dryly.

_We'll get you there_, Edward reassured him. _At least you have one problem less,_ Edward sent. _Draco is interested in you. I heard them talk about you._ He nodded towards the table on the far side of the cantina, where Bella and Draco where talking and laughing with each other.

_Isn't she the one who makes your beast-_ he asked Edward.

_Yes_, a pained feeling crashed into Jasper. _She is._

* * *

Draco was already getting frustrated by the end of the day. He had seen Jasper several times that day, but he never saw a chance to just talk to him alone. He never was without his family. It seemed like they were hovering around him to protect him from Merlin knows what.

When he finally met him, he was so startled he nearly dropped dead from surprise. He was walking on the car park to his very first driving lesson, which he wasn't looking forward to a lot right now – and especially not in this mood.

"Hello," a sensuous voice said from behind. He twitched for his wand, but he slammed down on his impulse and turned towards the voice. There he was, standing just inches away from him and looking intently at him, only Edward visible some steps behind Jasper. It was as if they had appeared out of thin air.

"Eh, Hello," Draco slightly stammered. He looked more closely at Jasper, and his heart started beating like crazy. He felt as if an armada of butterflies went to town in his stomach. He hasn't felt like that, well, like ever. His surrounding blurred in his vision as he focused on those mesmerising eyes.

"I am sorry to have been impolite," he went on, "but they wouldn't let me out of their grasp," he nodded towards Edward, his eyes never leaving Draco's. "I really wanted to meet you," he said with an intensity that almost burnt the air between them.

Draco gulped. "I wanted to meet you, too," he managed to get out. It was bad, that his blood rushed out of his brain to a location much lower...

Jasper slowly extended his hand. "Maybe we meet later, after your driving lessons?"

Draco's hand moved as if remote-controlled and when his skin touched his, it felt as if he had touched a live wire. Jasper's skin was cold, but he didn't really feel it.

After what seemed like an eternity, he was put back into the here and now when Edward interrupted them.  
"We should let him go, Jasper," he put his hand on Jasper's shoulder.

Jasper shook his head like he was getting out of a trance, and stammered something that sounded like a yes. He was almost pulled away by Edward and Draco stood there, still as if in shock, for another minute or so, when a loud honking noise pulled his mind down to Earth again. He was so stunned, he even forgot to ask, how they knew about his driving lesson. And he also didn't see the leering face of Peter Mills.

"You see?" Edward said to Jasper as they walked towards the waiting cars. "You managed. I knew you would."

Jasper's face was a mask of pain and desire. "It smelled so good, Ed. I could feel it. I want it..."

Edward winced as Jasper imagined it in gruesome detail.

"Just...relax, Jasper," he said soothingly. "You can control the beast. You're not slave to your hunger."

Jasper looked back and saw the last glimpses of Draco. "It is hard, Edward. _So_ hard. How can you not smell it? Feel it? I _want_ him," he said through clenched teeth. "But I feel something else. To protect him, to be close to him. To be _with_ him." He looked at Edward and was struggling with the thought. "How can I feel that, too? Kill him, protect him... I can't do both!"

"I now the feeling," his mind drifted off to the beautiful face of Bella and he knew, deep down, he felt the same as Jasper did. _But you had a lot more time bracing for something like this, and you barely manage..._

He still was somewhat unsure if it was the best to expose Jasper to the danger like that, but it was Alice who was pushing them, saying it was meant to be. But maybe it was just the guilt of all those years lying to him that made her? He still wasn't decided on that yet.

"Just focus on what you want to be and not the beast in you," Edward patted Jasper on the back. "And we will be around, to keep you and him safe."

"Thank you, Edward," Jasper sighed. "You're the best..."

* * *

That night, Alice had sneaked away to go to her secret spot again. As she waited for her Wolf to come, she thought about the day.

The Jasper she had loved was gone, that much was sure. But she still could love him as a friend, she admitted to herself. It was weird, but she wanted to see him happy. Rosalie had mocked her for that, playfully or not, she couldn't tell. But she has her Emmett, and Alice doubted she was capable of feeling like she was now. Maybe no one should...

When she heard the familiar rustling in the forest, she looked up, smiling. Really, honestly smiling. She depended on those happy moments, now. It was her anchor to sanity, despite how insane it was an anchor.

The big, gangly wolf came into her vision through the forest and by now she could read his face to see that he was happy, too.

"Long time, no see, my Wolf," she chuckled as it came closer to her. When he was next to her, the big head nudged her gently – a nudge that would almost break the ribs of a human – and put his head down on Alice's lap.

She crawled the soft spot behind his right ear which he seemed to love.

When she stopped, he looked up.

Alice drew her breath and exhaled slowly. "I really love our meetings, but, well," she looked into his big eyes, "I know what you are, and you know what I am. So, maybe you could...change? I think I earned your trust by now to see the you behind all that fur."

The wolf looked at her for what seemed like hours, then quickly turned around and rushed into the forest.

"Wait," Alice cried behind him. "Don't go..."

She was about to turn home, when another rustling came from the spot she last saw her Wolf. What she saw, almost took her breath away. A teenage boy, well on his way to become a man, stepped into the moonlight wearing only sweatpants. He was quite tall, and athletic, but still had was a bit gangly. His black hair was wavy around his head and shy smile was plastered on his face.

"Hi," he almost whispered. "I won't leave you, ever," and she believed every word he said.

"We have a lot to talk about," Alice smiled and sped to him faster than the human eye could see.


	12. Oops

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters, places et al. are owned by J.K. Rowling. Also Twilight and all characters places et al. are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

A/N: Again, thanks for the reviews! That's part of what makes writing fun :)

**Chapter 12: Oops**

„So let me get this straight," Alice looked a bit confused, rephrasing the past few minutes of conversation„you,what? Imprinted on me?" Seth nodded. "It's like love on first sight thing, right?"She looked at Seth, still not quite sure about what was happening. He told her some weird things when they were sitting next to each other on a large boulder. A funny picture they must have made. She, the impish pixie, dressed what she would consider stylish, and the hunky teenager only wearing tight sweatpants, looking at her like she was the only person in the world.

"No," Seth answered, "imagine you have one soul, one person that anchors you to this world. One who is all and everything to you. Someone you couldn't physically live without. That sort of thing," he smiled sheepishly. His russet skin was gleaming in the moonlight and his musky smell called to her. Not as much as Edward or Jasper to their humans, but it caused something to stir inside her. What she knew, at this very moment, was that every fibre in her said that she can trust him.

"But why me?" She asked incredulously. "I am a vampire. What do you call us? Cold ones? We don't fit together. We can't. We shouldn't."

"I don't care," Seth answered her fiercely. "Even if I wanted to, I can't change it. I belong to you, completely." He looked at her and she couldn't find even a faint trace of doubt in his beautiful eyes.

She wasn't sure how to feel. Parts of her were hopping up and down with joy inside her, others were afraid. With all that was going on right now, she didn't know if it was the best idea to heap another problem on her already impressive stack.

On the other hand, why not? That she couldn't see _him_ in her future didn't mean he was not the one she had seen in her foggy visions. She admitted that he was quite good-looking and, more importantly, she felt understood. He was no vampire, but despite that, he made her special just by looking at her. She liked that a lot.

"This is all really new to me," she said, putting her hand on his cheek. It felt as hot as the sun itself under her cold hand, but he didn't flinch. Instead, he leaned in and he looked at her with longing in his eyes. "What if I don't want you? What if this is all wrong?"

"How can this be wrong?" He shook his head. "No one, ever, who was imprinted on rejected it. Sooner or later, it will come to pass as it is supposed to. It was meant to be, Alice."

The way he said her name made a shiver run down her spine. She didn't know what made her, but she moved closer to Seth's face and when her lips touched his, all doubts, all thoughts and concerns, were blown away by a wave of supreme bliss that seeped through every cell of her body.

When they finally broke their kiss, Alice sighed, then chuckled. "I have no clue how to break this to the family."

Seth suddenly looked like a deer in very bright headlights. "God, how do I tell the pack...?"

* * *

Draco was unable to sleep. He had tried to, for several hours now. His first touch of Jasper, their first encounter, was still shaking him up pretty hard. _Dammit_, he cursed. He got out of bed and stretched a bit.

He took his wand and flicked it, bringing up the wall lighting to a warm orange. He went to his desk and sat down. He was looking at some old school books, chuckling at some of the scribbling on the pages. He missed that happy days, back when he was just another arrogant, bigoted pure-blood enjoying himself way too much. Back when his little world was still only complicated by homework, Potter, and those Gryffindors. Little did he know then what would follow soon, destroying his life like a hurricane of chaos and destruction. His fingers stopped on his photo album. He took it from the cupboard and flicked through the album.

There he was, a little baby, struggling in the arms of his proud mother. His father almost bursting of pride next to her.

Standing next to his father at his sixth birthday, looking up to him, with all that puppy love in his eyes. When did he see behind his facade, did he ever know the real Lucius Malfoy? He would never know...

Draco and his fellow Slytherins, standing in front of the magnificent outline of Hogwarts, trying to look unmoved, dignified, and aloof. Of course, now it looked pathetic, in Draco's eyes.

Draco, flying around the Quidditch ground, racing after the Snitch. _Not that I would get it,_ he thought sourly. _Potter got it first, at that game. Again. _

He flicked through dozens more, all little glimpses into the oh so happy life of Draco Malfoy. What would he give to be there again. Casting away all away and being a child again...

But then after some pages, the there were no school pictures any more.

The next photos brought tears to his eyes. The funeral of his father. Draco was standing proud and tall next to his mother, surrounded by Death Eaters. His father had died in one pointless attack on the Weasleys, killed by a stray curse – friendly fire, he thought dryly.

The next one, was even worse. Draco was completely alone, as his mothers casket was lowered into the ground. Even the closest friends of his Mother – those that were not in a prison, that is – had rather stayed away. "Mother...," he whispered. She had given her life for his, in the final battle at Hogwarts. Throwing herself in the path of the killing curse the Dark Lord had cast against Draco as punishment for failing to kill Potter. Even after all her faults, all that garbage she taught him, she gave the ultimate sacrifice for him. In that fleeting instance, he finally understood how Potter must have felt all those years, and in his way, Potter knew. He was the only one that would not pity him after the War.

_Maybe I should have died back then_, Draco still thought. _Why do I deserve to live when they are dead? It was not fair..._

He got up again, went to dress in black slacks and a hooded sweater and grabbed his firebolt.

He exploded almost out of his opened window and vanished into the forest around the house.

Flying gave him something else to think about, and it was more fun than just walking. He was reasonable sure no one would see him, as he zigzagged through the maze of trees, lost in his own thoughts.

He flashed past scared animals, and some houses near the forest. Some old woman was dropping her cup of coffee as he zipped by her window, another one looked strangely at a glass of wine she held in her left hand.

It seemed like hours had raced by when he stopped next to a large tree, close to a house. He didn't have much time left, the sun was about to come over the horizon, the first rays of morning sun crawling through the night. He wasn't sure why, but the house had tingled some sense of mystery in him. Warm light flowed out of its large windows and he made out some shadows moving in the house. _Early risers_, he chuckled dryly.

He nearly choked, when one the shadows was moving impossibly fast to the window closest to him. When the shadow resolved into Jasper, looking at him, he just froze. He blinked, and Jasper was suddenly gone. He grabbed his wand, and apparated instinctively. The last thing he saw before he vanished was a surprised Jasper, poised like he was about to attack.

* * *

He was still panting when he re-appeared stumbling in his room. It took him some seconds to steady himself.

"You idiot!" he shouted at himself. _What was I thinking, Merlin be damned! Maybe he hasn't seen me, maybe it was too dark? But how could he move so quickly? What was he? _

Draco was afraid. _What have I got myself into?_ His thoughts raced. He threw the broom into the corner and tried to steady his panicked mind. Could he erase his mind? He wasn't bad at Occlumency and Legilimens. But, what if he was no Muggle? Would it work? Or should he just drop everything and leave? He stood there for what seemed like an eternity and tried to think it through rationally. It didn't work that well...

_No_, Draco shook his head. _He might not know it was me?_ _Yes, that would be-_

A noise at his window shattered his thought. His head snapped around and when he saw Jasper crouching on the windowsill, his eyes locked onto Draco with a fierce intensity; it was too much for him. He lost control of his body and felt himself falling down.

_Funny_, Draco thought, _I should have hit the floor by now._ When that thought was gone, another took its place. _Why not?_

Then he realised that he was held tightly by strong arms in mid-fall.

"Got you," he heard Jasper whisper in his ear, and he almost blanked again, shivers running through his body like a cascade of lightning bolts.

He was helped by Jasper to his feet and found himself looking into those topaz eyes.

"What are you?" Jasper asked huskily. "I saw you at the house. Then you vanished. That's just impossible..."

"Just as impossible as you dropping through my window within seconds..." Draco managed to ask back, slowly regathering his mental balance.

"So it seems we're at an impasse," Jasper said, drawing closer to him. "Unless we trust each other...?"

Draco thought about it, quickly. At least that part was thinking that didn't want to throw himself into Jasper's arm, no matter what. "I am...a Wizard," he said, breaking one of the biggest secrets of the Wizarding world. "I am human, but, well, I am magic." As to prove it, Draco got his wand between him and Jasper and said "Lumos!". Jasper stared at the glowing wand, then at Draco.

"Carlisle was right," Jasper whispered, almost in awe. "You know what I am, don't you?" Jasper looked at Draco expectantly.

"No..." Draco shook his head. "I thought vampire, but you're not like those I know."

Jasper looked puzzled. "But I am a vampire."

"No vampire I know of walks around in sunlight without burning to a crisp. In my old school-"

"You talk about this at school?" Jasper shot.

"It was a Wizarding school. Of course we get taught about vampires. But you..." Draco thought. Maybe they managed to stay secret from the Wizards? It felt impossible. But then again, the Wizarding World stayed secret from the much larger Muggle community, and Wizards were far more self-centred and ignorant of anything out of their comfort zone, why not those? Still...

"So, what do we do now, Draco?" Jasper's voice almost purred.

"I won't tell, if you don't," he answered, his eyes locked on Jaspers. "I can trust you, can't I?" He asked.

"Maybe you shouldn't," Jasper answered, his eyes flaring with intensity.

Draco was suddenly flying through the air and landing roughly on his bed. Before he could get up again, Jasper was atop of him, ripping Draco's shirt away. "I want you so much...."

Draco felt Jasper's lips on his, pressing hard for a kiss. Just then something inside him broke an invisible barrier. His arms shot out and around Jasper, pulling him in close, letting go of all inhibitions and answering the kiss just as forceful.


	13. It Changes Everything

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters, places et al. are owned by J.K. Rowling. Also Twilight and all characters places et al. are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

A/N: No worries, there will be no frigidty in the story :)

**Chapter 13: It Changes Everything**

Jasper sat at the foot the bed, his back leaning against on of the poles of the bed and he looked at Draco. He was sleeping deeply and Jasper admired his slim, muscled body. His chest was moving in rhythm with his breathing and Jasper heard his heart beat slowly and steadily. His body was sweaty all over and there were spots of...other fluids stuck to his underbelly. His silken hair stuck to his forehead.

But he also saw scars, faint traces of another side of Draco he didn't know yet. It was obvious to him now that there was a darker side of Draco, something far out of the context of a simple teenage life. He saw a thin scar running down the left side of his stomach, another one running across his chest. He had seen some on his back, as well. And then there was that faint tattoo-like scar in the form of a snake.

Jasper's eyes moved up from Draco's belly and to his angelic face. Draco seemed to be relaxed, at ease; even a faint smile was on his lips. He looked deeper inside and felt his emotions. Funnily, he could feel them clearer than before. Maybe it was because of their close contact now? It wasn't important right now, though.

He felt...happiness, peace, a sense of completeness, but he also felt hints of fear, angst, self-hatred. Anger welled up in Jasper. He felt an urge to crush whoever was responsible for those feelings. Someone had hurt Draco, and the beast wanted them destroyed. But that part of him also wanted to help, to protect Draco, to make him happy again. Jasper concentrated hard and put his anger away. For now.

Draco was a deeply conflicted person, that much was obvious now.

Thinking back on the last few hours, he still couldn't quite point to the moment when everything went wrong – or right, depending on your point of view.

When he had seen that guy observing the house earlier, he had felt something strange. Not quite anger, but protectiveness. Initially, he thought it was about the family. Now, he wasn't so sure why he suddenly ran towards that shrouded guy. When he had been close, ready to pounce, he had seen that beautiful face of Draco for a split second before he had vanished into thin air. He had been so dumbfounded that the crashed into a small tree at full sprint, bringing it down with a resounding crack. For whatever weird reason, his only thought had been to rush to Draco's home. Edward would chide him for it when he would hear of it, but he didn't care. What happened next... It was all of a blur.

Admittedly, he was somewhat knew to this. But compared to the sex with Alice...it wasn't that bad, he smiled. Actually, it was damn good. He was still shaking a bit when he thought about it. At least once, he had come within inches of losing it. The urge to just rip out his throat and drink that sweet, sweet blood had thrashed around in his head, but he managed to keep it under control, barely. Maybe it had been those other thoughts he developed for Draco that did it. Still, it was pretty rough, and he had the feeling that...wizards were made of stronger stuff than normal humans.

Shaking his head, he got up from bed, and walked around the room a bit. It was really a strange room, unlike anything he had ever seen. Well, it was still a room, but it were the little details that you only noticed when you looked closely. Magic... If it really existed, it made sense, in a very bizarre way. But then again, he was an undead vampire living off the blood of the living. Strange things do happen, he realised. He chuckled at that thought.

Suddenly, he heard a soft chime and the walls started getting brighter – so bright, he felt his skin react in that special way.

Jasper heard Draco's heartbeat getting quicker, and he started moving. He rushed to the bed, and sat next to Draco. The light was now almost as bright as a sunny day outside and Draco's eyes blinked open.

"Morning," Jasper said and kissed his forehead, tasting again that delicious skin.

He saw Draco looking with wonder at Jasper. "This?" he asked with a smile and moved his arm before Dracos eyes, the skin twinkling like a million diamonds. "Another thing we vampires do. Our skin reacts like this in sunlight. But normally not from indoor lights..."

"A sunlight charm," Draco said, smiling sheepishly. "My alarm clock, so to speak. School starts soon." Draco got up into a sitting position and looked at Jasper with a mixture of shock and happiness. "So it really did happen? You...me...us?"

"Yes," Jasper whispered and he softly licked Draco's left ear. "And I loved every second of it..."

Draco shivered with excitement at the touch of the lip. "Me, too..." He took Jasper's hand and looked him into the eyes. "So, what does that make us, now?"

"I don't know," Jasper answered. "But I know I want more of it. Of you. Explore this. I have those feelings – strong feelings – for you..." And for the safety of Draco, he shouldn't know how strong they really were.

"I have feelings, too," Draco nodded. And Jasper could feel them, roaring inside that beautiful head like a thunderstorm.

"I would like to spend more time with you. Be with you. And more than just as a friend. I need you..." In more than one way, Jasper thought longingly.

Draco looked shyly at him. "Boyfriend?" He chuckled. "I don't know about that. I have never had..." Draco looked at him again, then shrugged. "But whatever, I wanted you so much, I don't want to let you go now that I have you..." Draco's arm snapped out and draw Jasper into a deep kiss. "We still have some time before I have to leave," Draco whispered in his ear and it was all the invitation Jasper needed.

* * *

Alice knew the second she saw Jasper at school. Once you spent decades together, you sort of read the other half like an open book. What surprised her was that she didn't even disapprove of it. Or felt any pain at all. She was a bit sad that she had managed to seal off that part of her so quickly. But, as it was, someone else was quickly taking up the unused space Jasper had left in her heart.

"You had sex," she said without any forewarning.

Jasper stopped in mid-motion, like someone had hit the stop-button. "That's-"

"And don't deny it, Jazz," she cut him short. "I _know_ you, remember? I can handle the truth, you know? After all we have been through, and after all that happened lately, I still care for you. You can trust me..."

Jasper looked down at his feet and she almost laughed at him for looking like a little school kid.

"OK," he finally nodded. "I had. Happy?"

"Well, not quite," Alice chuckled. "You forgot that little detail with whom."

"Draco," Jasper said, stepping slightly back as if he was afraid she might lash out. "I went to him this morning. It is a long story..."

Alice looked at him for more than a few seconds. So her visions really were true. He and Draco... It frustrated her that she couldn't see further into the future. But now that it was happening, she wanted to support him all the way. She had to. And, she hoped, when she let her cat out the hat, he would support her just as well.

"And he's still..."

"Alive, you mean?" Jasper looked hurt. "Yes. I didn't suck him dry or anything. I controlled the beast. But it was hard, his blood..."

Alice let out a sigh. It would have complicated things if he had lost it. Edward would probably hit Jasper on the head for doing something so unthinking.

"Good for you!" she smiled at him.

"But there's one other thing..." Jasper said. "Something important. I need to tell the family tonight, but Draco has to be there."

"I don't think this is wise just yet," Alice looked sceptically. "I mean, he doesn't know that-" She stopped herself with a shocked look. "You told him, didn't you?"

"It really is more complicated than that, trust me. All of us, we need to talk. You will understand, I promise," he said and she felt that this was the end of that discussion. She just hoped it was worth it.

_Would be perfect time to tell _your_ dirty little secret_, a little voice at the back of her head chirped. She almost stumbled as that thought rolled around her mind.

* * *

It was an unassuming cottage outside of Portreath, overgrown with ivy, the roof was covered with thick moss. If not for the screams and flashes of multicoloured light, it looked like out of a romanticists dream come true.

Trevor Hanson was not looking his best right now. As was to be expected from someone who was pinned to the floor by knifes stuck through both his hands and deep scars cutting into his flesh. He screamed, but no one was there to hear it. Well, except Bill Frylin. But he would not help, being the one who had pinned Trevor to the floor.

In his old life, Bill Frylin had been a man full of love and endless patience, a family man. Devoted to his wife, Emma, and his daughters Linda and Paula. But that man was dead. He had died the moment Bill came into his home after a long business trip for the Ministry and found his wife cut into pieces by dark magic, his beautiful daughters burnt to barely recognisable skeletons. That very moment, Bill Frylin ceased to exist and something else took his place. Anger, hatred, rage, turned into one burning desire: revenge.

His once friendly face was turned into an ugly mask, gaunt from lack of sleep and food, his wand shaking slightly as he looked down on Trevor Hanson.

"Where is he?!" he shouted and sent another blast of fire into Trevor Hanson. "Where is Malfoy?"

"I don't know!," Trevor screamed.

"You know," Bill snapped and kicked the bloody man with his feet. "I know you're responsible for relocations, you must know!"

"I don't kn-" Trevor was hit by another blast of fire, burning his chest.

"I will kill you if you don't tell me!" Bill shrieked. "He killed my family!"  
"He didn't," Trevor said, blood seeping out of his mouth. "There's no proof that Draco had helped Lucius and the other Death Eat-"

"I don't care!" Bill kick him again and a wet-sounding snap came from somewhere in his chest. "His son is alive, while my daughters are dead. Dead!" he shouted.

Unfortunately, Bill had always been a wizard of less than average talent, and no one had taught him to do the Imperius. Not that he would be able to cast it with a resemblance of effectiveness in his current state of mind.

He bowed down and turned the knife in Trevor's left hand. The screams were turning into a hoarse shriek. "Just tell me, and all of this will be over..." He turned the knife even further.

"USA," Trevor whispered between blood sputtering from his mouth. "He is in the United States..."

Before Bill could demand to know where, Trevor gave his last breath and stopped screaming.

"I told you it will be over," Bill said with a weird smile on his face. His eyes lost focus, and he nodded. "Yes, my love. Soon I will get them. They will all suffer, and Malfoy is the next one. I promise you..."

He set the cottage on fire and apparated away, his next destination the USA.


	14. Love Conquers All

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters, places et al. are owned by J.K. Rowling. Also Twilight and all characters places et al. are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

A/N: Let's get the family get-together :) And I guess soon, we will see some more action.

**Chapter 14: Love Conquers All**

Draco was mentally still hovering in a limbo state between shock and bliss, after what had happened this morning. For one, the thought had crashed into his mind like a huge boulder, he had been alone with a vampire, and he remembered all those horror stories his parents had fed him about vampires; not to mention Rita Skeeter's frequent columns in the Daily Prophet. Granted, Jasper was not a vampire as they should be – he would have to ask about that – and he had quickly mentioned to not feed on humans. Still...

And not to forget, he had broken the Statutes of Secrecy, and that's not something little in the Wizarding world. Parts of him had expected to see Aurors and Obliviators apparating left and right just as he told Jasper, but nothing had happened. He also imagined if the Wizarding world found out they had completely missed another batch of mythical creatures. Sure, vampires were considered Beings by Wizards, but if the Cullens are not normal vampires, then what would the Ministry do? That Granger was now working in the Ministry, from what he had heard, to change all those pure-blood laws and aiming for more egalitarian Wizarding world, but would that include a new type of vampires? He imagined Jasper slowly dying in Azkaban, and the thought almost crushed his soul.

_Jasper_... The bad thought was washed away by the memory of this morning. He had loved every moment being with Jasper, his cold skin pressing into him, his tongue exploring every part of body, his lips on his...

It was weird, but he had felt complete for basically the first time ever in his life. He was no novice to sex, but Jasper... It was on another level of good. Sure, it _was_ rough, as his bruises attested, but _so_ good...

He had sleep-walked through most of the first classes at school, right until a volleyball hit his stomach during gym class. It was a forceful punch and he felt as if about to puke on the spot.

"Sorry," Bella turned beet-red across the court. "I really am not good at this." She rushed towards him. "You're alright?" She got concerned as she saw him turn a vile shade of green.

"Yes," Draco answered through clenched teeth and took a deep breath. "Just hit the wrong spot," he chuckled weakly.

Coach Clapp came over once he saw it. "You're really OK?"

"Sure," Draco said slightly annoyed. He had taken Badgers in Quidditch, and worse, he would get over it. "It's not a big deal."

"Really?" Clapp looked unconvinced. "Maybe you go to the bathroom? Some water to the face?"

"Hmpf," Draco mumbled, but Clapp looked insisting, so he simply gave in and trod to the bathroom.

It was empty and a lamp was flickering annoyingly above him. Why Muggles tolerated such horrible light, he would never know. Eclectic light – or was it electric? He still wasn't too sure about all this Muggle terms. Something like that, anyway... - was not what he wanted to have at home. Magical light felt much more natural to him, even candles and fires. He sighed and stepped in front of one of the sinks. He already felt better thanks to the little walk and the water he splashed into his face helped even more. He breathed deeply and looked at himself in the mirror. He felt – and looked – a lot better now. He was about to leave the bathroom, when he felt the air stir behind him.

"You look sexy in those track shorts," Jasper's voice whispered suavely in his ear and he felt half thrown, half dragged into one of the stalls opposite of the sinks.

Draco looked up as he stopped, his back pressed to one of the walls. Before he could say anything, familiar cold lips pressed against his and forced him into a passionate kiss. When the lips let go, he looked into Jasper's face.

"What you're doing here?!" Draco said, catching his breath.

"Don't worry," he answered, liking Draco's upper lip. "We're alone here. I would hear it. We could do anything here..." He smiled tantalisingly at first, then turned slightly more serious. "But I just wanted to ask you if you could meet me after school outside, at the big tree behind the car park? We need to talk, before we meet my family tonight."

"Family? What?" Draco looked confused. "I don't-"

"It has to be done," Jasper answered affirmatively. "A lot has been going on you don't know about, and they need to know all that has happened, and you're part of the problem. So it's only fair you're part of the solution," he smiled again. "And I want to show you off, of course" he chuckled.

"Well," Draco frowned, "if you want to... I still don't think it's wise-"

"Perfect," Jasper cut him short. "Then see you later," he kissed him and then he was gone, obviously running faster than any human could see.

The day got stranger and stranger, Draco thought as he walked out of the stall and back into the gym.

_Isn't it going all a bit too quickly?_ he asked himself. From admitting you love a guy to being something like boyfriend in that short amount of time must have been a record, somewhere. He searched his feelings again, but he couldn't find an objective reason for it. _Maybe real love is like that?_ He never had felt it before, so how should he know? And he got better at suppressing all his old, pure-blood fears and teachings. His parents probably would have never understood it, and maybe he himself never would fully, but when it came down to it, Martha was right. He had to be happy, not someone else and certainly not swapping his happiness for some archaic traditions or ideals. Shrugging, he went on to play, avoiding Bella this time. She might not know it, but she was a loaded weapon with any sport equipment. He shuddered as he imagined her involved in a match of Quidditch...

* * *

After school, Draco waited at the big tree near the car park. After what seemed like an eternity, Jasper suddenly _appeared_ next to him. Smiling, he forcefully kissed Draco, caressing his hair.

"I missed you," Jasper said, smelling Draco's neck.

"Missed you, too", Draco said before thinking, almost instinctively. "And now?" he looked at Jasper with questioning eyes.

"Let's go somewhere remote, to talk," Jasper was about to grab him when Draco stopped him.

"You've been doing all that vampire-thing with me, sneaking up on me. It's time I think to show you what a real Wizard can do. Give me your hand," he said.

Jasper looked puzzled, but then gave in and gave him his hand. Draco took his wand and stepped closer to Jasper.

"Apparate!" he said forcefully. The usual feeling of apparition ripped at his stomach and when his vision was clear again, he was standing atop a large rock overlooking the ocean. Jasper let go of Draco's hand and almost fell to the ground from disorientation. Draco steadied him and pulled him up again.

"Usually happens to first-timers," he chuckled. "You have just been part of a Side-Along Apparition, dear," Draco said with just a hint of glee in his voice. "Now _you're_ surprised, huh?"

Jasper was groping for words, Draco saw. "That was...amazing. Weird. Felt like I was being liquefied and sucked through a straw. Wow..."

"It's magic," Draco chuckled and sat down on a larger boulder close by. "You wanted to talk privately? How about here?"

"OK," Jasper nodded, still clearly dumbstruck by what had just happened. "Sorry," he shook his head. "It's just not something I expected..."

"Most Muggles don't," Draco said.

"Muggles?" Jasper couldn't place the word and it sounded strange from his mouth.

"Normal humans, without magic. That's what we call them."

Jasper sat down next to him, looking at the ocean roaring below them. "Maybe that's a reason you feel so differently," Jasper mused.

"Differently?" Draco looked at Jasper. "How do you mean that?"

"You smell...differently. Your blood, the smell..." he looked at Draco, and he was almost frightened by the hunger in those topaz eyes. "Your smell, it makes by inner beast roar, it wants you, and far more than you can imagine. Parts of me want to drink your precious blood, feast on it. But then again I have other feelings for you, too... I... Don't fear me, please...?" Jasper almost pleaded.

Draco felt a bit afraid, he admitted. Theoretically, Jasper could easily kill him. Wizard or no, he was limited by a mortal body – even wizards were somewhat stronger than normal humans. But how could he fear something he – he loved? Yes, he loved him, and love forgives, no? That's what Martha tried to teach him. _And why not die, at the hand of Jasper?_ a darker side of him thought. _At least then your miserable life would be over?_ He ever so slightly shook his head.

"I don't fear you, Jasper," Draco put his hand on his. "We are just both not quite normal, different. Together we may be stronger. And, as they say, love conquers all." At least he read that in a book or so.

Jasper smiled at him and it seemed, at least for a moment or so, that the pain in his eyes was blown away. "Thank you," he whispered. "It has not been easy for me," Jasper said quietly. "Edward and the others are living this lifestyle for a lot longer. I mean, not feeding on humans but animals. I...I used to feed on humans not so long ago." He sighed. "Everyday I am afraid I might slip, disappoint them, myself, everyone. The pressure is almost too much for me sometimes."

"I know about pressure..." Draco said. "I have my dark side, too," Draco winced. "For you, I may be no one particular. But from where I come, I am Draco, son of Lucius Malfoy, last heir to the Malfoy line of pure-blood Wizards, and through my mother member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. That's a lot of social pressure and expectations heaped on you, even before you are born," Draco said, and there was still more than just a dash of pride and haughtiness in his voice. It is important who you are, he remembered his father telling him when he was standing in front of the large family tree of the Black family in 12 Grimauld Place. But now he knew that it is also important who you want to be, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to be what his father had imagined back then.

"Pure-blood?" Jasper interrupted him. "You're not drinking blood, too?" He asked almost jokingly. "Edward heard you think that term before..."

"What?" Draco looked sharply at Jasper. "He reads minds? My mind?"

"He does," Jasper nodded, "but relax. He can't read yours clearly: Just...white noise and some words now and then. Maybe it is because you are a...wizard?" The word sounded strange in his mouth. "But you can talk with Edward tonight, he can tell you more..."

Draco looked at him for a bit longer, then shrugged. "Well, you asked about pure-blood. It's not like we drink blood or so. A pure-blood family comes from an all-Wizard family, without Muggle blood in the family. Or so we claim. It also leads to an ideology, that postulates we pure-bloods are the pinnacle of the Wizarding world and the human world, above everyone else." Draco winced when he thought about how he actually believed every word of it. Before the war. Before his life crashed and burnt around him. "It also lead to a War, a lot of people died on both sides, and Muggles. I believed in it, in what my parents told me, what I _saw_ was true..." Draco started crying. "I hurt so many people, brought pain, destruction, all for the wrong reasons. Only in the end, when it was too late, I was forced to see the ugly truth," he sobbed, tears running freely down his cheeks.

"It's OK," Jasper consoled him. "No one is perfect, and I am the last to judge. Everyone deserves a fresh start. Even us," he smiled at Draco and took his hand, squeezing.

They talked for what seemed like hours to them, talking about past histories, and laid everything bare before the other. It was a very thorough catharsis, leaving nothing to be said. And Jasper understood. He simply understood and was there for him. It really was a new experience for him, even more so than talking with Martha. An experience he didn't want to be without in the future. Whatever it might bring, he would not step back now.

* * *

When they finished – and almost too late for the meeting with Jasper's family – Draco apparated them into his room, so he could quickly change. He was still quite aware of his looks, and he would be damned if he let inconvenient things like life-changing experiences get in the way of looking his best.

While changing, he thought he heard Jasper make some less than flattering comments about Draco's vanity, and something about being like Alice, or something. He wasn't sure, but he would ask later, Draco decided.

He quickly said to Martha that he would be gone, without going too much into details right then. He would have to tell her, he knew, but maybe not immediately. Let the matter settle a bit more before opening yet another keg...

After the third apparition, this time directly to the Cullen's house, Jasper looked a lot steadier and a bit used to the whole ordeal.

Draco, on the other hand, felt like his stomach would congeal into a freezing lump. He wasn't sure what to expect, even if Jasper had tried to sooth his anxiety.

The house, Draco thought as he looked at it more closely now the second time he saw it, was almost a piece of art, fitting beautifully in the lush forest around it. Of course, compared to Malfoy Manor, it did look a bit smallish, but you couldn't have everything, right?

When Jasper ushered him in, Draco snapped out of his amazement, and classic Malfoy upbringing kicked in, and he straightened his back.

"Whoa there," Jasper whistled. "Now I can see what Edward meant with 'looking like royalty'. You can relax, I told you. No one is going to eat you tonight," he chuckled dryly.

"Still..." Draco huffed, then chuckled. "I will do my best, OK?"

Jasper led them through the nicely decorated entrance into the main room. It was quite a nice interior, Draco decided as he looked around. The art pieces were perfectly matching the furniture and everything looked almost too clean like an armada of house elves had stormed through the room.

And then, there was the family. Emmett and Rosalie, sitting together on the couch, and looking at him with a mixture of reservation and curiosity. Edward was sitting across from them on a little stool, and he looked like only half of his mind was present and the other half somewhere else entirely. Alice was sitting cross-legged on the floor and Draco couldn't quite read her. He got conflicting signals. Hurt, pain, but also joy and happiness? He ignored the thought. At the back of the room, a man and woman Draco assumed to be Carlisle and Esme Cullen, stood side by side. It was strange, but both almost physically radiating warmth and compassion, like they would always forgive you, whatever you did. Maybe that's what real parents should look?

"You must be Draco," Carlisle said and walked towards him. Extending his hand, Draco took it. "A pleasure, Mr. Cullen," he answered.

"My pleasure, Draco," he smiled warmly. "This is my wife, Esme, and I assume you know the rest of the family already?"

He nodded towards Esme and the others. "Yes, indeed, we have met at school."

"Now, Jasper told us there is something to discuss of high importance, and he wouldn't tell us what. And Edward here," he pointed at him with fake indignation, "promised not to tell anything until you're here. So, let's get the cat out of the bag, no?"

He saw Jasper wince besides him and then breathed deeply. "OK, so here it goes," he finally said.

"Don't kill me, or something. Item one: Draco and I are, well, together. But I guess you already knew that," he looked at Alice. "I didn't want it to happen, but it was out of my control..."

"We understand, Jazz," Rosalie said in an amazing outburst of compassion, "Alice made us." She chuckled.

"Well then," Jasper went on, "now there's a bit of complication. Draco knows what we are." Suddenly, Draco felt as if the room temperature was dropping dramatically, but he stood his ground. "Relax, please. He really knew before, well, almost," Jasper continued. "But trust me, he won't tell. Since there's more to him than just good looks."

Emmett groaned. "Please..."

"Carlisle," Jasper looked at him, "you mentioned something about magicians before, in your youth. Well, it wasn't all a fairy tale..." He nodded towards Draco.

He took out his wand and pointed it at a vase standing on the couch table and transfigured it into a small bonsai tree.

"What the hell!" Emmett burst out, looking intently at the tree, the others looked alternately at the tree and Draco.

"I will be damned," Carlisle whispered. "It was true... But I never ever saw anything like this..."

"We try to keep ourselves secret," Draco said into the stunned atmosphere. "Just like you."

"There are more like you?" Carlisle asked.

"A lot, actually. Not as much as Mug- as normal people, but big enough. We call it the Wizarding world, and it barely recognise the outside world."

"In all my centuries, I have never known..." Carlisle actually looked a bit shocked.

"If it helps you," Draco answered, "no one knows about you. Well, we know about vampires, but, and that's a big but, the vampires I know are completely different from you, except the blood thing, of course."  
"That's why I think we don't have to fear anything from him about our secrecy. We and him have something fundamental to hide, so..."

Carlisle nodded in understanding. "So Draco," he said warmly, once he got over his shock, "tell us more about you..."

When Draco finally dropped into a bed, Jasper looked at him with mesmerising intensity. "It wasn't that bad, no?"

"No, it wasn't," Draco murmured, parts of him already falling asleep. "I love you, you know that?"

"I do," Jasper said. The last thing Draco felt before falling into a deep, comatose sleep was Jasper's hand stroking his cheek. And for once, Draco wasn't afraid of nightmares.


	15. Revelations

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters, places et al. are owned by J.K. Rowling. Also Twilight and all characters places et al. are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

A/N: OK, sorry guys for the longer wait, but work was a bit more stressful, and then there is the impending Christmas... ;) Still, I hope you're still with me on this one. As some asked, I will again move it in a more action direction, so something soon Is Happening. And if there are Sam-lovers out there, sorry, but I need someone to pose as a bad guy ;)

**Chapter 15: Revelations**

The next morning, just a few people were watching Draco get out of Jasper's car. When Jasper put his arm around his shoulder, smiling like the Chesire cat on drugs, and walked with him from the car park to the school, almost all were looking, whispering, pointing.  
Draco had the feeling that by lunch time the whole school would be gossip about him and Jasper. But, much to his surprise, Draco found out that he just didn't care – If he got any happier, he would probably explode. Jasper was almost physically radiating happiness, though there was still a lot of pain in him, Draco mused, but to him it was as if Jasper was slowly accepting that he was happy.

And Draco found out another thing about his new relationship with Jasper, and the Cullens in general. He felt like the other students were ever so slightly more reserved, like he was suddenly not one of them – at least not completely. The fact that Jasper was looking at almost anyone who showed only a passing interest in Draco like he would rip them apart and eat the remains if they did the wrong move didn't help that much, Draco thought dryly.

He tried to calm Jasper, but he would only bend so much. At heart, he was incredibly protective of what he considered family. Draco still didn't know how he should feel about it. On the one hand, it was comforting to know that you had someone behind you, come what may. On the other hand, it was weird to be so protected and controlled, as if he was some little child. He probably would have to decide later...

Also, after yesterday night, the Cullen family had opened up their respective shells and included him, even though he suspected it was just for Jasper's sake. They all seemed to care deeply for each other, regardless of how they showed it. _Like a family should. _

He felt most comfortable with Carlisle and Esme. They were simply the warmest, kindest persons he had ever met, not caring about black marks on a person's history. In a way, he wished his parents had been more like them, apart from being dead, obviously. More accepting, more open to difference, more kind. But his parents probably would have called that weakness, a sign of the lower classes. _Still, one could dream..._

At lunch, he observed the family as they chewed critically on sandwiches they had brought with them. It had been his way to help them. The magic wasn't extremely complicated, if you knew your way around transfiguration; it turned animal blood into sandwiches. But as soon as they entered their stomachs, they would slowly revert back to their original bloody state. Carlisle was somewhat ecstatic when he first saw and tasted it. It gave them an additional prop to appear human, Draco thought. Maybe it had been wrong to use magic for that, but he ignored that and helped them. In his way, Draco tried to prove his worth to them.

Looking at them, he chuckled. A weird group they are, all things considered.

Rosalie... Well, Rosalie was very much Rosalie. But he had seen through her icy armour for a brief moment and there was a caring, loving person hidden inside, like a little girl scared by the outside world. From what little they talked, he had the feeling she was a bit resentful at what she was, missing the fleeting existence of a human.

Emmett was more or less a jock. He may be of less than genius-level intellect, but Draco was sure you could rely on him to back you. And, given his physique, that was quite a lot. He didn't talk that much with him, he was not the talkative guy, Draco thought, and was more into fighting wrestling matches with Edward or Jasper – which did look impressive, Draco chuckled.

Alice, well, it's hard to not like her, with all her bubbly personality and cheerfulness. It must be hard for her, seeing Draco with Jasper after their shared past. Though, Draco felt that there was something else that helped her ease the pain. Whatever it was, he was happy for it, since she could have made this new thing with Jasper a lot more problematic. And he had someone to talk about proper clothing and styles, though Draco wasn't sure Alice advice went too well with his style. Still, it gave them a common topic, for which he was grateful.

Edward...

"Yes," Edward suddenly said from his chair besides him, "what about me?"

Draco looked at him disapprovingly. "You know that mind-reading is considered impolite in some parts of the world?"

"It's not like I can switch it off," Edward shrugged. "And as far as you go, I only hear only fragments of thoughts. And I heard my name..."

"Well..." Draco said thoughtfully, "I was just thinking a bit about all this. I may be used to more bizarre things like your standard Mug- human. But still, it feels a bit weird, you know?" Edward raised an eyebrow, and was about to say something, when Draco raised his hand. "No, no. I don't want to change anything right now. I actually feel happy. It's just that I need time to accustom myself to it. And you're not the only ones keeping secrets and fearing to be revealed."

Edward looked at him a bit longer, then shrugged. "I think I understand you. Even though I have a bit more experience at life than you, it still is not something you experience every day. I guess we just have to do it step by step." His eyes suddenly shifted to the entrance of the cafeteria, and when Draco looked there, he saw Bella come in with Mike and Eric in tow.

"She's interested in you, you know?" Draco smirked. "You should just accept that you are, too."

Edward's face got a pained expression. "It's more than just...interesting. It's her smell... I am afraid I can't control it around her."

"Much like Jasper and me, huh?" Draco chuckled. "He manages, you should, too. If you keep angsting about it, it's not going to make you feel any better."

"But I could kill her, just like that," he snapped one of his pencils in two. "I can't risk it..."

"OK," Draco nodded. "I understand that fear. But basically, you have two options. You can keep that thought and be all emotional about it, or you think positively and accept your feelings..."

"I will think about it," Edward answered and his gaze drifted back to Bella and followed her dreamily.

* * *

Before lunch break was over, he walked over to Bella and the others and waived shyly hello.

"The lost son returns," Bella chuckled. "So, you and him?" She pointed at Jasper.

Draco nodded proudly.

"Didn't take you long," she winked at him.

"Nice of you to still mingle with the mere mortals," Jessica snapped dryly. "Now that you're part of the Cullens, or something."

"Frustrated much?" Draco shot back. "Is it so hard for you to accept someone else being happy?"

"Don't go all emo on me, gay boy" she glared at him.

"I am sorry that you know have to find someone else to fawn over," Draco's regarded her cooly. "Bella, I'll see you around," he nodded and walked away.

Before he was more than a few meters away, Bella got next to him. "I am happy for you," she said , "if it makes you feel better," she smiled weakly. "And sorry for Jessica. She will get over it eventually..."

"Sorry," Draco regarded her warmly. "I just don't understand her, really. I didn't do it on purpose..."

I know," she nodded. "I really do. But you have to see it her way. She has a fancy for Edward and he rebukes her. She fancies you, and you turn suddenly out to be gay. She's just covering up her insecurity. She'll turn around."

Draco thought about it for a second. "Maybe... I'll be there if she does, anyway."

* * *

Kevin Ulan stepped through the rubble the late Trevor Hanson's cottage. The fire had only left the stones of the walls and a lot of burnt wood and ashes from the furniture. He never was a fan of these remote, picturesque cottages – even though his wife was still pressuring him to move to one – but it was still sad to see it destroyed in a rage of wanton destruction and fire.

If it had been closer to anything noteworthy, it might have been seen earlier. Unfortunately, Mr Hanson had preferred it remote, and so no one came to rescue him. And no-one would have missed Hanson if he had not been missed at the Ministry.

When the first messages went unanswered, an assistant from the Ministry was sent, and when he saw a body, he called for help.

And that's how Kevin ended up here. He was member of a new task force in the Auror Office, created after the War. Though a case like this usually didn't light up alarms.

"What do we have, Alfred?" he asked his assistant, Alfred Keller. A rather young wizard, he was still struggling with not being a student any more and he tried to overplay it by appearing tough and rugged. Well, maybe he'll grow it out soon, Kevin chuckled.

"Trevor Hanson, assistant under-secretary in the Temporary Organisational Office, age 47, died around yesterday in a fire accident."

"Fire accident?" Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Why do we suddenly deal with accidents?" He said more to himself than to Alfred.

"I was only told an hour ago by the Boss that you should take a look. He says it fits with some other accidents in the last weeks."

Kevin walked towards the middle of the former house, where under some rubble the burnt remains of Hanson had been found. He knelt down and studies the corpse.

"Merlin, I feel like CSI:Cornwall," he chuckled.

"CSI...what, sir?" Alfred looked at him with a bland face. "It's one of these Muggle things, right?" he asked hopefully.

Kevin shook his head and smiled sadly. "Yes, a Muggle thing," he answered. He never hid the fact that his parents were Muggles, and his wife, too. Despite being a Wizard, he was quite rooted in Muggle society. Most of his colleagues thought he was a bit too eccentric because of that, still thinking Muggles were something weird and uninteresting. It was moments like this when he hoped the Wizarding World would finally open up a bit to the universe around him. Until that time, he had to breathe deeply quite often. He shrugged, and continued looking at poor Trevor.

_What's this..._ he looked at the right hand, where he saw something like a cut in the hand. He waved his wand in an intricate pattern and a bright line appeared in the remains of Trevor.

"Accident?" Kevin whistled, "I think not. That has been caused by metal. A knife or something like it." He waved the pattern wider, and more bright lines appeared.

"He has been killed, and not painless," he stated the obvious. He stood up again. "He had family?"

"No," Alfred shook his head. "And barely any friends. He was keeping it pretty close to himself."

"If you kill someone like this," he pointed at Hanson's body, "you want the victim to feel the pain, to torture. It doesn't look like a passion murder, that's for sure. You mentioned the Ministry. What was he working on, exactly?"

"Oh, nothing fancy, really," Alfred looked at his notepad. "He was in charge of the relocations of suspected dark wizards from the War, managing the rebuilding of damaged Ministry property in the South-West, a Census-." Alfred stopped when he saw Kevin tweaking his thick black beard, deep in thoughts.

"You think it has something to do with his work?"

"It is a possibility," he nodded. "Remember our last case? A scribe from the trials last week near Glasgow, and that interrogator in London a week ago? All were dealing with the Dark Wizard suspects one way or the other. Usually, we get only the dead relatives of Dark Wizards. What if someone took it to another level? What if he was looking for someone that the Wizengamot deemed innocent?"

"He must be pretty determined then, if he goes through all of this hassle."

"Or pretty crazy, Alfred. Never rule that out," he walked away from the corpse. "We have to review all his files, maybe we spot some correlation to the other murders..." He walked back towards the portkey, a rusty bucket lying outside the former house. "Let's leave the rest to the cleaners. I have seen all I need to. Let's be off."

Alfred and Kevin touched the bucket and vanished into thin air.

* * *

Seth dreaded the pack meeting immensely. For the last days, he had avoided his sister and fellow pack members as much as possible, and they started to get curious about his strange change in behaviour. He wanted to be with Alice, and it hurt him like a knife stabbed through his heart every time he had to say good-bye after their secret meetings. It took all his willpower to keep his imprinting secret and all that went with it. He was afraid Sam would hear it in his thoughts, if he wasn't careful. So far, he was sure he had didn't know. Seth knew it would not be something that won him the hearts of his fellow pack if they found out, but what could he do?

He's been through this, a lot, and from all the angles he had thought about it, he was screwed. Would they exile him, or accept him? Somehow the latter seemed impossible to him, with all that hatred towards vampires.

Now, he sat there, just in shorts, with all the rest of the pack intently listening to Sam prattle on about being vigilant or something. After his imprint, he somehow realised that Sam often bored him. Suddenly, though, it seemed to turn interesting.

"-the leeches have ensnared a human," Sam said, his broad chest glistening in the warmth of the fire burning in the fireplace behind him. "There's a new guy at their school, and they took him in. Wonder what they do with him! They clearly spit on our agreement!"

A rumble of agreeing went through the assembled pack. Seth only did a token effort.

"And I heard reports of unsolved 'animal' attacks not that far off from Forks. I just don't buy that. I say we should stomp them out, once and for all! Right now, they could be dining on a human,

breaking our treaty, spitting on our forefathers! How long are we going to put up with that shit?" He spat, and Seth wouldn't have been surprised to see Sam frothing at the mouth.

"Sam," Jacob stood up, and looked around the pack, "aren't you overreacting? I don't like them, either, but for all the time, they kept their promises. Why should they suddenly attack humans? That does not make any sense."

"They are not human," Sam almost shouted, "why do you think they are bound by the same logic as we? To them, drinking human blood makes perfect sense!"

He's crazy, Seth thought. Or fanatic. What I have seen of them doesn't look so bad. Clearly he's overreacting.

Suddenly, he felt like someone was pushing his brain slightly. "Oh, Seth wants to contribute to this debate, I think," Sam said scathingly. "Stand up! I heard your thoughts. Thought you could hide them, from me?"

"I don't- I mean, I didn't-" he stammered as he got to his feet, almost forced by his obedience to the pack leader.

"Speak like a man!" Sam snapped. "We are all listening."

Seth looked around the pack and all were looking at him expectantly. "I just thought that you're overreacting, we never had problems with them, so we should not rush-"

"Problems?!" Sam shouted now. "Why do we have to wait for something to happen? They get stronger while we wait and do nothing to help clean the world of those abominations. Nothing! And Seth here thinks it's OK! What's next? Invite them over for a coffee?"

"I never said-" Seth tried to say, but a sharp pain in his forehead stopped him. It felt like someone was drilling a hole in it with a dull pencil. "You met one!" Sam screamed and the next thing Seth felt was being pushed to the far wall by Sam, his hand throttling him. His face was a mask of fury.

"I-I didn't," Seth gargled, his vision getting blurred. The pain returned, stronger this time.

"You imprinted on a leech?!" Sam said incredulously, and let go of Seth's throat, more out of sudden shock than because he changed his mind. Sam looked weirdly around the pack, then his head snapped around, facing Seth again. "You blood traitor! You're scum!"

Without forewarning, Sam's fist hit him on his jawbone. Blood welled up in his mouth. Another hit, this time his nose, more blood. Seth tried to fight back, but somehow some part of him felt like he shouldn't, like Sam was influencing his mind. He struggled ineffectively as more and more blows hit him all around the face and body. Before he almost lost consciousness, he stopped.

Seth looked up and through blurry eyes, he saw Jacob restrain Sam's arm, the massive muscles of Jacob bulging from the effort.

"You'll kill him!" He roared.

"He's a traitor!" Sam shouted and struggled with Jacob, trying to get free. "We cannot allow that!"

He turned towards Jacob, and concentrated on him. "Let me go!"

"No, I won't until you come to your senses again!" Jacob turned to Seth. "Leave! Just go and we will sort it out later," Jacob said through clenched teeth, working hard against Sam.

Seth didn't need more motivation, and half stumbled, half crawled out of the room.

Bloody and in pain, he stumbled on through the night, his mind struggling to find a place to run to.

_Alice_... _She would help me,_ he managed to get a thought together. He stumbled on, quicker now, his gait slowly stabilising with new-found strength. _Alice_...


	16. What I forgot to mention

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters, places et al. are owned by J.K. Rowling. Also Twilight and all characters places et al. are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

A/N: Back again, folks! :) I hope you had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I had a bit of a break, too. Now I get into the writing thing again ;) Sorry if it is a short one, but I will do better again when I am in practice again!

**Chapter 16:** **What I forgot to mention...**

In hindsight, Alice thought dryly as she reflected on that particular day, it simply had had to happen. Thoug, for once, she had thought it might all turn for the better.

After school, she talked what seemed like ages with Jasper, sitting on a bench just outside the house. It might not have been visible to someone else, but Alice saw through Jasper's shell and saw that he was happy. There were still lingering doubts, but still, he was happy. It wasn't the easiest thing to accept in life that sometimes if you really loved someone, it was better to let him go. She saw that know. Maybe being so long-lived – or un-lived, if one wants to be splitting hairs – meant that one can grow beyond petty mortal thoughts. _Who knew_... It was strange, to talk to him so differently. It was still Jasper, in a way, but not quite. The romantic feelings were gone, but their history remained still.

"I am still deeply sorry," Jasper said in a quite voice, almost subdued. She sensed it was still not quite as easy for him as for her. Hopefully time would change for him. After all, it was already too late to go back.

"Don't be..." she smiled at him. "I told you, I knew this was coming. It just took me by surprise." She chuckled. "Surprised... Me, of all people. And it makes me happy to see you happy. Always have. Don't worry about me. "

Jasper smiled weakly. "I still not sure I understood – processed all of this. It was just so...instinctive. Seemed so right. But still, I am afraid. I could kill him. Sometimes I feel that urge." Pain shot through his eyes.  
"I can't say I have experience in that area, but I know – _know_ – that you won't. I might not see everything regarding him and you, but I saw _that_ much. Just trust me on this one..."  
Jasper looked at her for long seconds, thinking, his focus drifting off into infinity. Suddenly, his eyes snapped back into focus. "Sorry, lost in thoughts. I just have to trust you then, will I? Never been hard for me, you know that." He smiled and leaned in for a hug. It was somewhat stiff and awkward at the beginning, for her and him, but after a second or so, she felt him relax and then she did, too.

Later that night, she was sitting alone on the couch, flicking casually through the latest Vogue. She hadn't found the time lately to keep up with the latest trends, some of them truly bizarre, even for her. Just doing it helped her relax a bit, like watching your favourite movie or going out to your favourite bar with friends. Edward was angsting over this Bella girl, probably sitting outside her window right now. She tried, really, but he was just not yet ready to take a rational point of view when it came to that girl. And even Draco, of all people, tried talking sense into him. She still hoped he would get over it, too. Well, she saw it in her visions, but he seems to want to find it out the hard way. Emmett and Rosalie were out, doing god knows what. At least Rosalie had been slightly less tense after she had had time to think about all of it. Emmett, well... He wasn't that much bothered by anything, really. She chuckled as she thought about him. _Same old Emmett_...

Draco and Jasper where in Jasper's room, obviously enjoying themselves. She didn't mind, if only they could be less...obvious. She tried to read, dammit.

Esme and Carlisle were upstairs, talking. It seemed that the recent information about all this magic led him to want to talk a lot about his past and Esme gladly listened.

She had still some time before she would slip away to her usual meeting spot with Seth. The mere thought caused some serious butterflies to buzz in her stomach. She still couldn't quite accept it, but it got easier day by day. She still felt a bit guilty for not spilling the beans the night before, at the big confession time of Jasper and Draco. But, she told herself, it was their moment and she didn't want to cheapen it – though the fact that she was quite afraid of the reactions did play a huge part, too. There were other days, so why cause turmoil right in the wake of another little crisis?

Alice's head snapped up at the weak knock on the door. It was not usual that people came by visiting, especially not at that time. She put down the Vogue and walked to the door. The image that she saw when she opened it would forever stay burnt in her mind.

Seth stood in front of her, but she barely recognised him under all the dried blood. His face looked like someone had taken a mallet to his face, and it looked like several bones were broken in his ribcage, as well.

He looked at her through blood-filled eyes and his whole body seemed to heave a huge sigh.

"Alice," he whispered, then his eyes closed and he simply dropped to the floor as if someone had cut the strings of a puppet.

"Help!" Alice cried, tears running freely, "oh God, help me!"

She went down and picked up Seth carefully, ignoring the blood on her clothes. She carried him indoors and rested him on the couch, hugging him fiercely.

"It will be alright," she whispered, "I promise..."

"Alice, what-" Carlisle started to say as he came into the living room, but cut himself when he saw Alice and Seth on the couch.

"Please, help him," Alice whimpered. Carlisle looked at her, at him, then nodded and rushed to her side.

"He is in bad shape," he said as he examined him. "Multiple broken bones, inner bleeding, deep cuts. He needs to go to the hospital."

"Can't you help him, here? I mean..."

"Because he's a werewolf?" Carlisle asked sharply. "We can discuss this later, but in this condition, he won't last without professional care, and in the hospital I can give much better care."

"But-" she started, but was interrupted by Draco.

"Maybe I can help?" he said, standing behind Carlisle in some quickly put on boxer shorts. Jasper stood several steps behind, holding a hand over his mouth, clearly distressed by the smell of blood in the air. Alice guessed that he didn't go into a feeding frenzy or so because the blood smelled off, not human. _Thank God for that!_  
She looked quizzically at Draco, and just nodded. He took his magic stick thing, and spoke weird, Latin sounding words. It was amazing. At first, the dried blood went simply away. Smaller cuts on his body simply closed themselves. Seth's flesh moved as bones beneath his mended themselves. After a minute or so it was over, and Seth looked almost normal, just a bit bruised. Draco sighed and looked at Alice again.

"I can't do much more," he said apologetically, "I am not a healer, there's not much more I can do. But he should be a lot better now..."

"Thank you," Alice said half-smiling, half-crying, caressing Seth's hair. His breathing steadied.

Carlisle looked at Seth, then at Draco. "Amazing..." He examined Seth again, then got up. "What I could do with talents like those..." He shrugged. "But now, we can treat him here. He should be stable at least for now. And his Werewolf self should do the rest. They heal fast. Which brings us to the real question, Alice. Who is he, and what is he doing here?"


	17. Meet the Boyfriend

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters, places et al. are owned by J.K. Rowling. Also Twilight and all characters places et al. are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

A/N: what a relaxing weekend can do to your writing... :) I hope you like it. I think we will soon have some more action soon...

**Chapter 17: Meet the Boyfriend**

Alice sat on the couch, softly stroking Seth's head as he rested next to her. Somehow she managed to look even smaller than she really was. Exhausted, like she had carried a great weight on her shoulders, and given what had transpired earlier, Draco guessed it must have been a considerable one. Jasper was sitting on the other side of the couch, supporting Alice while Carlisle stood before her, emotions running high as she told them the truth about the last weeks. She was still talking about the finer details of how imprinting worked and how she got entangled with a werewolf.

Draco didn't join their discussion, it was too private for him to bungle in this whole mess as a – maybe former – outsider. Listening to her story, he could understand her. It must have not been easy for her lately – and he himself was to blame for it, as well – and no one really had fully considered the ramifications for Alice. In hindsight, it should have been obvious that something else was going on, as Alice had been far more stable and happy the last days than Draco might have felt in her shoes.

As Draco looked at Seth resting, he stifled a chuckle. Not only did he stumble on a different type of vampire, no, he also found werewolves of some sort. The Wizarding World must have been truly blind to be able to overlook this whole matter so thoroughly.

Carlisle was exceptionally understanding given the circumstances, never raising his voice. He guessed that he knew not to cry over spilt milk. There's nothing to undo the past, only the future. Given the recent developments, though, this pesky future would be even more troublesome.

"-he cannot stay here, Alice," Draco looked up as he heard Carlisle say that. "His pack will come looking for him. And it would be more than just a bit problematic to have him here when they do. We are, after all, their enemies."

"But he must!" Alice stared at Carlisle, her voice almost snarling. "Who do you think did this to him? They will kill him!"

"You cannot be sure-" Carlisle tried to say.

"Oh please," Alice snapped and got up to her feet, standing protectively over Seth. "Who else did this to him then? Hardly one of us! He had no choice in imprinting on me, and I will not let him get hurt over this. Over me."

Carlisle put up his hands in a defensive gesture. "Alice, just relax. You must know this is the best for all family. It could get very dangerous – for all of us."

She stared at Carlisle, not giving an inch. Draco wasn't so sure as Alice that it had been his 'pack' that did it, but it was not that unlikely, either. Especially not if the feelings between vampires and werewolves were as Carlisle said they were. Staying here, they all could be in danger. A bolt of fear for Jasper shot through his body. He didn't want to – couldn't – let this little bit of happiness in his new life be lost because of such a technicality. And Alice deserved her shot at happiness, as well. A thought grew in his mind. It could work, he thought after a few seconds. Risky, but doable.

He harrumphed and when all were looking at him, he suddenly was acutely aware again that he was just standing in front of them all in a pair of silken boxers. Trying to suppress the blood rushing for his face, he said, "I might have a solution to the problem. It would probably solve the issue, at least for the short-term."

"Like what?" Alice asked annoyed.

"Seth could move to my place," Draco said. "I can ward it, no one of his pack would know where he is. There's enough space for him."

"But you don't live alone," Carlisle said thoughtfully. "Ms. Delling, right? I have seen her once or twice in the city. We have to keep a secret, we cannot just go to the next best person..."

"Firstly, she's no mug- not born into human society, so she knows more than you think. Secondly, there are wizarding ways for truly unbreakable vows, she couldn't tell anyone, even if she wanted. And thirdly, she cares about people." He pointed to Seth. "He could use that now..."

Carlisle thought about it for several silent minutes. "Well," he finally said, "it is worth a shot. If you can vouch for it..."

"If he goes, I go," Alice said with finality matching Carlisle's.

Draco sighed. "I just need a head-start to settle things with Martha. I will come back, so we can move him magically, not to draw attention to anyone who had – or had not – followed him."

Carlisle and Alice nodded.

"Just one thing," Draco said, smiling sheepishly. "It crossed my mind that I need a new space to live then..." he let the sentence trail of.

Jasper blurred and in a heartbeat was in front of him, hugging him tightly in an outburst of emotion. Draco was almost afraid that his ribs had cracked, but a quick check showed everything OK.

"You can move into my place," he smiled.

Draco looked at him, a warm feeling buzzing in his stomach. "If you want, I could, yes..."

Jasper slightly kissed him and a smile cracked his face from cheek to cheek. "Yes, I want to..."

"If the love bird would like to move now," an impatient Alice said from her position over Seth. "Time is ticking..."

"Oh, OK," Draco sighed. "I will go."

He waved his hand and then vanished.

* * *

It did only occur to Draco that he was still dressed in just a pair of boxer shorts when it was already to late. Standing in the middle of the kitchen, Martha looked over her glasses at him with a bemused smile.

"Forgot something, dear?" she chuckled.

He felt his face turn tomato-red. "Yeah, well," he murmured, "I was in a hurry. Sorry." He got his wand up in front of him. "_Accio_ robe!" he said firmly and a few seconds one of his bathrobes came flying into the kitchen. When he felt his dignity coming back timidly, he sat down at the little kitchen table and looked at Martha.

"Now," he cleared his throat, "I have actually to tell you something urgent and important. But before I can tell you, I need to make sure it won't leave this room." Martha looked interested, but didn't say anything. "Don't get me wrong," Draco said assuringly, "I do trust you. But it's not just about me and you, so I need to protect other parties, as well." He stretched out his right hand in Martha's direction, his wand in the other. "I can do an Unbreakable Vow, at least the small version." Unlike the full-blown version, it would only bring endless pain to the one breaking it, not death.

"You got me really interested," Martha answered with a sly smile. "I knew something was up, but I guess there is only one way to find out." Martha nodded and gave him her right hand.

"Martha Delling," Draco said with a firm voice, "what I will tell you now, until the end of the Vow, you will not tell anyone and only speak about it with me or people that I have cleared. You will explicitly not talk about this within the Wizarding World. Do you understand and agree?" Draco asked her, looking straight in her eyes.

"I do," she answered firmly.

Draco whispered a rhyming spell, silvery threads appearing on and around their clasped hands. When he was finished they disappeared with a soft tingle and little bells chimed.

"Well then," Draco nodded as the vow was sealed, "where to begin..." He looked a bit sheepishly at Martha. "I do have a boyfriend."

Martha raised one eyebrow and chuckled. "Isn't a vow a bit overblown for this...?"

Draco blushed slightly again. "There is more..." He cleared his throat. "It is Jasper Cullen, and he is a vampire, as I thought." He looked into Martha's slightly shocked aged face. "And no, he is not like the vampires known to the Wizarding World. They are different."

"They," Martha simply said.

"Oh," Draco looked like someone had found him stealing cookies from a jar, "the Cullens, as a whole, are vampires. Or at least that's what they call themselves. They don't react to sun the same way our vampires do, for one. They managed to keep themselves apart from the Wizarding World. How, I probably will never know. But what is important is that they are peaceful. They live off animals, not humans – like some sort of vampire vegetarians."

"Knowing the old crusty Wizards making up the World, I could really believe that they would overlook something major like this. But what's really important, dear... are you feeling secure?"

Draco almost stumbled over the question, and after carefully searching his heart, answered, "I do. Strangely, yes, I do. I know he could kill me. All of them could. But for all his primal urges and nature deep down, I feel secure in his arms."

Martha nodded and radiated this warm glow again. In a way, he thought, she was a bit like Carlisle. "True love finds a way, I told you. And once in a while, it does so in the weirdest way possible. But still... Vampires?"

"I know," Draco answered. "It's strange and all. A year ago, I probably would have scrubbed my brain with sulphuric acid just for the thought, but now..."

"And that's all then," Martha asked and looked at him expectantly.

"Not...quite," Draco conceded. "There are complications. It would appear as if Alice, his 'sister' – his girlfriend, wife – somehow connected with a...werewolf."

"A werewolf?" Martha almost spit in the coffee she was drinking out of surprise. "You can't be serious!"

"I am," he nodded. "Believe me, it sounds strange, but they are not quite like the werewolves you or I know. Again, it seems they slipped under our radar, as well."

Martha shook her head, clearly having some problems processing all the new information into a consistent world-view. "I guess it's not everything you want to tell me, isn't it?"

"The other werewolves tried to kill the one called Seth. I managed to stabilise him, but Carlisle fears for him and his own family if he stays at the Cullens and the werewolves find him there. They are not the best of friends, you see."

"And you thought..." Martha let the thought trail off.

"I could live with Jasper, he has space," Draco said, "and I could ward the place into a fortress, so no werewolf enters to keep him safe."

Martha whistled. "From the looks of it you just jumped into a badly written Hollywood fantasy soap, really." When she saw the reference going right over Draco's head, she chuckled and smiled.

"What the hell," she finally said. "If I can help you, I will. I am probably too old to be freaked out by a werwolf living here. I survived you!" she laughed heartily. "I take it needs to be done quickly?"

"Indeed," Draco said and stood up, walking over to her. "Thank you," he said and hugged her tightly. Martha was startled for a second, but then returned the hug.

He stood up and quickly went to work. He cast powerful spells and wards, some, he was ashamed to acknowledge, gleaned from the Dark Lord, himself. Soon, the house nearly vibrated from all the magical energy flowing around it. Anyone, who wasn't invited and came within a hundred metres of the house would be...surprised.

When it was done, he apparated away. It all went very quickly afterwards. He brought the still sleeping Seth with him in a side-along apparition and put him in his bed, Alice and Jasper came using their vampire speed.

It was less awkward than he thought it would be, as Alice, Jasper, and Martha met the first time in Draco's former room.

"Hello Jasper," Martha extended her hand, smiling warmly. "Nice to meet you. And don't eat me!" she laughed.

It took a bit for Alice and Jasper to lighten up to the joke, at first shock was clearly written all over their faces.

"Sorry," Jasper answered finally, "it is not often we discuss these kind of things with...outsiders."

"Oh, I perfectly know what you mean," Martha nodded. "I may not have any magic in my bones, but I still grew up in the same world as Draco here. Secrecy is written all over the place. And don't worry, a Unbreakable Vow really is. I couldn't tell it anyone, even if I wanted."

"Nice to hear," Alice finally spoke up. "Draco told kind things about you." She looked over to Seth. "He means a lot to me, this one. I just want him to be safe."  
"Oh, he will," Martha assured her. "What I know of Mr Malfoy here, is that he doesn't do small things. I guess this house is now a death trap for anyone not welcome here. Even werewolves have to bow to Magic."

Draco looked a bit embarrased. "Well, it should be good enough."

Seth sighed, and Alice was over him in a rush. Draco felt Jasper tense up a bit next to him. Martha seen it, too.

"Still not easy?" she asked compassionately.

Jasper looked a bit pained. "It is just..." He breathed slowly, as he watched Alice caress Seth on the bed, whispering to him. "We go back a long time. I just need time to get used to it. I guess it's only fair that she is happy, as well. I know I am..." He pulled Draco into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"But maybe we should leave them alone," Martha suggested.

"Oh, yes," Draco nodded. He whisked his wand around, packing all his personal stuff into a huge trunk. "I will call it from the Cullen's."

"But remember to visit some time," Martha smiled at him. "I would miss you." She pointed downstairs. "But maybe you would like a coffee for old times sake?" Her eyes glittered mischievously. "And maybe dear Jasper here has some stories to tell, as well."

Draco looked apologetically at Jasper and just shrugged as they walked downstairs.


	18. Encounters of the Weird Kind

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters, places et al. are owned by J.K. Rowling. Also Twilight and all characters places et al. are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

A/N: And another one... :) Sorry for the longer delays, but that 6-season DVD box of Shameless really does suck up a lot of free time. A very guilty pleasure... Still, hope to be still on time with regular updates ;)

**Chapter 18: Encounters of the Weird Kind**

In retrospect, the little kitchen talk was astonishingly relaxed, Draco smiled. Martha obviously didn't have a problem with Jasper being a vampire – she probably was used to weird things, or so she said. She was far more concerned about Draco being happy. He had been a bit embarrassed, really when she said it. It was still something special to find people who were truly concerned about the person and not just wanted to use you in any number of ways. At least now he knew what 'mother hen' meant...

Jasper took it all in stride, for which Draco was thankful. He chuckled when remembered Jasper's mortified look when Draco started to redecorate Jasper's old room. But, amazingly, he just sighed and stepped back – with just a hint of marvel as the magic did its work. Draco thought, in his modest opinion, that he only changed a tiny bit, just enough to make it feel like home to him, rich wood here, some granite and marble here. He also enlarged it a bit, magically. Well, actually about five times the size, but who counts, anyway?

It was enough to fit in a new walk-in cabinet, a huge four-poster bed – _yes, I have a thing for those..._ - and a rather lavish drawing room. Now the former room was a small flat in itself, and gave enough space for both of them.

All the while, Jasper had taken the liberty to sift through Draco's belongings, looking sometimes like a little child when he discovered some strange magical item – asked all kinds of questions. At first, it was really strange but after a while it felt all quite natural.

When they finally settled down onto the couch and started a heavy make-out session – not the first, though for that night - Draco suddenly heard shouting downstairs. Before he could react, Jasper was already gone. Draco grabbed his wand and followed.

* * *

The moment he came into view of the entrance, he immediately knew that Carlisle's fears from earlier that night hadn't been completely unfounded. Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper stood side by side in front of the door, blocking any further entrance into the house, Rosalie standing slightly behind them. Before them stood a group of barely dressed, extremely athletic – and extremely hot, Draco had to admit grudgingly – guys, who glared at the vampires. One stood out, though. He was taller than the others and looked stronger, sharper. Though when Draco looked closer, he thought he also looked like that guy had taken too deep a gulp from the crazy juice. He's seen it before, once or twice, in the more loyal followers of the Dark Lord. A fanatic, a true believer in whatever cause he was on – one of the most dangerous things in the universe.

"-is he!?" Fanatic Guy was shouting with considerable volume.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dog," Carlisle answered calmly. Deathly calm. "You're on our territory. We have an agreement with your clan-"

"I can smell it!" it shouted back from the group of werewolves. "He must be here! I don't care about stupid agreements!"

"Then go rub your nose clean and ask your elders what they think of it," Carlisle shot back. "Not my problem you can't find your way around."

"There will be blood if you don't give me what belongs to us," the Fanatic answered, his voice getting a dangerous edge. Draco was afraid he could lose it. And what would happen then, he could only speculate. Given the parties involved, it would be messy...

"Maybe your blood, not ours," Emmett hissed suddenly.

"Emmett!" Carlisle said protectively, never looking away from the Fanatic. "But he's right. You would lose far more than what you are asking for."

"I don't care!" he spat. "Give me Seth, and nothing will have to happen."

"He is not here!" Carlisle said very slowly, like he was talking to a mentally deficient child. "If he ran away from you, I cannot fault him. What do I know you smell here, maybe he came here and was afraid of us and ran again? You want to risk your life for that?"

"I-" he started, but then one of the other guys put his hand on the Fanatics shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Fanatic's shoulders stiffened, then relaxed suddenly.

"OK," he said through clenched teeth, "I will leave, for now. But be sure that we keep a watch on you, leech. If I find out you're behind this..."

With that, the group slowly walked away from the door and then turned around, running for the forest.

* * *

„You don't think all of this is too strange?" Draco asked thoughtfully, his head resting against Jasper's cool chest. They had decided to retire into the room, following the incident. Carlisle seemed to be quite concerned and it was probably good for all of them to sleep over it.

Jasper hugged him tighter and kissed his tousled hair. "I am an undead vampire, you're a wizard. I don't think there is such a thing as 'too strange' for us, really. We just hang on tightly and enjoy the ride," Jasper answered and tickled Draco in his armpit. "Let's just enjoy this first night in our room, no?"

Draco laughed and looked up from Jasper's chest. "You're still not tired?" Draco feigned exhaustion.

"As I said, I am undead. I don't tire," and looked lasciviously at Draco. "You better get used to it, lover boy!" With shocking ease, Jasper flipped Draco around and pinned him down to the bed.

* * *

Amazingly enough, the next days actually passed without a crisis, deaths or other major incidents.

Draco didn't trust this peace one bit and felt more like being in the eye of the storm. Still, he could enjoy it as best as he could. Might be a bit selfish, but, well, the sex was hot. He turned red as he saw Edward look at him with a raised eyebrow as they walked from the parking lot to the school. It seems he got a bit better at reading him. Draco looked at him, shrugging apologetically and smiling sheepishly.

He couldn't know for sure, but he got the feeling that the others were more accepting of him now that he lived with them. With Alice mostly away, Edward had turned on him for whatever reasons for advice on the Bella matter. And boy, did he need to talk... Draco sometimes had to suppress the impulse to just hit him with something very hard and very big over the head. But slowly it looked like Edward and Bella were becoming an item – though it was hard to tell, with both of them. Still, there was hope.

They hardly ever saw Alice. She was busy with Seth and making sure he got better. Soon, Seth should be fully healed soon. But what they would do then... Even the slightest mentioning of letting Seth go back to his pack led to an almost instant reaction of Alice, and no one wanted it to get _that_ ugly. But they couldn't allow Seth to walk outside either, if the reaction of his pack was any yardstick. Draco had an idea, but he needed some stuff. He had managed to get Jasper drive him to Seattle for some shopping – and some nice couple time away from home. Two birds with one stone, Draco chuckled.

They walked across the parking lot and everyone was giving them wide berth, out of respect or fear, he didn't know. It made him feel like being back at Hogwarts, almost an eternity away. Roaming the school like nothing could harm him, like he owned the place. Unlike then, though, it wasn't something he needed to feel good about himself. It was just a weird perk of being with vampires.

But suddenly, a black-haired hunk of a guy was stepping in front of their advance. It took a second or two to connect him to one of the almost naked werewolves from that dreadful night. Everyone tensed up, and the other students around them gave them an even wider berth almost subconsciously.

"What do you want?" Edward asked brusquely.

The guy was just as tense as Edward and the others, but he didn't look like he was here for a fight.

"I wanted to warn you," he answered.

"We already got your 'warning', thank you very much," Edward snapped.

"No," the guy shot back, "it's not about that. I am sorry how it turned out. I tried to control Sam, but...", the guy looked pained. "He got somewhat...unbalanced in recent times. He is obsessed with you," he looked coolly at them. "I don't like your kind, but I don't want a fight. We kept it quiet so far, and your kind had kept your word. That Seth imprinted on one of your kind... It complicates things. And I can't say how long we can keep Sam under control."

Edward looked at him for several seconds. "If he is so dangerous, why don't you remove him from his position?"

"I...We...We can't. It's complicated. I do my best. Whatever you did, just make sure Seth isn't around anytime soon. It could turn nasty."

"Trust me," Edward looked steadily at him, "we don't like what happened either. But it happened, and we as a family decided to not judge just because it is not normal. Whatever your Seth and our Alice decide, we will support. Family understands. You should know that." Edward's voice became a hint less frosty. "I will relate your warning. Thank you."

Uneasy seconds followed, then the guy slowly walked backwards and slowly walked away. They continued their walk towards the school, when Bella waved towards Edward and came to them.

"Edward," she smiled shyly and hugged him. Draco was sure, if he could, he would turn beet-red.

"Hello Bella," he answered huskily. "I missed you..." he said.

"Missed you, too," she answered and her smile steadied, becoming wider. "But what was that thing with Jacob?"

"Jacob?" Edward looked caught off-guard for a second. "You mean him?" He pointed in the direction the guy had left.

"Yes," she nodded. "Friend of the family, well, him and his dad. You looked sort of serious..."

Edward frowned slightly. "It's...complicated. It was nothing major. Trust me, yes?"

Bella looked up to him and just nodded.

* * *

Sheriff Swan carefully walked the mossy path to the little hut, huddled close to the forest border. One of his deputies and the coroner waited for him close to the hut.

"What we got here?" he inquired. His deputy pointed at a spot a few meters away. "Derek Willow, age 49. You know, Weird Derek?"

He did. No one really knew where he came from originally, but some years ago, he moved close to Forks. He never sought contact with anyone, some nights walking around aimlessly through the town and the surroundings. He was weird, but no harm to anyone. When he looked down on the bloody lump lying in front of him he really wanted to know why anyone would do something like that to him.

"Animal attack?" he sceptically asked the deputy.

"I am not sure, really." He looked at the body and whistled. "It looks like something or someone really went to town on him. The coroner says it most likely looks like a wild animal. But we haven't seen anything like that like, in, ages."

"We did get a lot of reports of similar incidents from around Forks and the other towns, remember?"

"Yeah, I know," Sheriff Swan mumbled. "Still, it's weird, really. I talked with some of the rangers, and they don't know about any unusual activity in the park and around. Could be a rabid one, but then it should be local, not all over the place. It just doesn't make sense..." He looked up and around, scanning the forest. "Just keep the suspicion down. Can't have people going paranoid over that..." He sighed. "I really don't want people going crazy and shooting at ghosts."

"Thought so," the deputy nodded. "Guess its best that way."

"OK," he waved at the coroner, "get this mess cleaned up!"


	19. A small Trip

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters, places et al. are owned by J.K. Rowling. Also Twilight and all characters places et al. are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

A/N: Ooook, here I am again :) Sorry for the delay, but was a bit swamped with "normal" work, but now I got freetime again to write :) I hope you're still with me :)

**Chapter 19: A small Trip**

It still seemed like a miracle they made it to Seattle at all. And with an intact car, to boot! Jasper had been kind – or stupid, depending on your point of view – to let Draco do some driving under normal conditions. After almost hitting a tree and a very frightened looking deer, Draco thought he had it under control. Maybe high-powered sports cars were not exactly the kind of rides for learners it seems. He vastly preferred Apparition, even brooms, to car driving but he had to admit driving the car gave him a new kind of thrill.

But it didn't help one bit that his ordeal was obviously of infinite amusement to Jasper. He had laughed so hard he would probably have died were he still human. Given the rocky start, the trip took a bit longer than expected, but after almost 4 hours, they got to the outskirts of Seattle. They made a short stop there, mostly to change drivers. Draco didn't feel like driving into a bustling Muggle city in a car yet. While there, he admired the city, with its towers of glass, glittering in rare beams of sun in million shades of yellow and orange. It was not easy to admit, but refusing to leave the ancient heaps of stone English Wizards called home and go with the time was a mistake in his eyes. But he guessed it would never be...

He still smiled as they drove deeper into the city.

"What amuses you so much?" Jasper asked curiously while casually navigating the streets. He looked kind of cool in his black jeans, a heavy leather jacket with wicked red stripes running down the sides and black sunglasses. Draco had opted for a lighter garderobe, but then he didn't start to glitter like a disco ball when in the sun.

"Oh, nothing really," Draco answered softly. "It is just... This is so different from what I grew up with. And I never thought it could be so nice, so interesting. But you will soon see what I mean. Maybe you understand me a bit better then."

It was basically their first time away from his family. Their very first trip as a couple.

But they also had some other tasks to finish. Carlisle had given Jasper a short list of things he needed, mostly for his job, but also for their special...needs. Draco had some things to do himself, but for that he needed to go into the hidden Wizarding corner of Seattle, their little Diagon Alley. Taking Jasper with him was a calculated risk, but Draco needed him to see more of his world. Needed him to understand. Luckily, no one would suspect him to be a vampire, not in daylight at least so all should be good.

Draco followed dutifully as Jasper ticked off one item at a time. Normally he liked shopping, but weird medical equipment wasn't exactly on top of his shopping list. Yet he didn't show signs of boredom – which cost every ounce of acting ability he had – and tried to be cheerful. But part of his mind was already in the Wizarding quarters and he tripple-checked his shopping list – hopefully Seattle is as well equipped as Martha suggested.

In the end, it took no more than two hours for Jasper to finish. At that time Draco was quite prepared to watch paint dry, just for the thrill of it. He was that bored. He was startled when Jasper hugged him from behind and kissed his neck.

"Thanks," he whispered in his ear.

Draco relished it for a moment before slowly turning around. "Thanks for what?" He asked curiously.

"For going with me and trying to hide how bored you were."

Draco faked a shocked face, but Jasper playfully chided him. "You don't fool me that easily. I know my fair bit of human expressions, and I have seen 'bored, but trying to cover it' before."

"Sorry, love," Draco sighed. "It's just not quite my usual shopping experience, you know. It was all so...technical."

"Well, I forgive you," he chuckled. "And I'll probably have my comeuppance later."

"Speaking of which..." Draco said. "It's not far from here. Just remember to act as unsuspecting as possible. You'll enter the Wizarding world and a lot of people would probably kill you just for knowing about it. So, avoid being killed, yes?"

"I shall follow your lead, oh great wizard!" he answered and bowed, barely containing his laughter.

* * *

In a small road close to Pike Place Market Draco suddenly stopped and double-checked something on a note from Martha. To Jasper, they stood in front of an unsuspecting cracked door that looked like it had been there long before the building around it was built – as weird as that sounded. But by now he gave it the benefit of the doubt. Draco got his wand out and tapped the door twice on the frame and once on the door knob. At first, nothing seemed to happen, then suddenly the door swung inside, revealing a long tunnel.

Draco crossed the door and walked down the tunnel. Jasper quickly followed him, a bit afraid the door might close before he got in. After maybe fifty or so meters, the tunnel opened into what a sane mind could only have described as colourful and chaotic. Jasper barely managed to not look like a drooling idiot as he stared at people of all ages dressed in weird robes and cloaks, in colours that could probably burn an image into the eyes of a blind.

"Jasper!" Draco hissed, standing several steps ahead of him. He shook his head and crossed the distance.

"Sorry," he answered. "I never expected something like this," he whispered. "It's so..." he grasped for words. "So strange. Weird..."

"Welcome to my world," Draco answered with a chuckle. "Told you, it was something else entirely. Now, if we hurry, we'll be out of here in no time."

Draco dashed in and out of various shops, most of them selling things Jasper couldn't even describe. And owls everywhere. He never have seen so many owls zipping by just above their heads. Draco explained that they were their way of mail. A funny way to do that, in Jasper's opinion – he never found anything wrong with normal mail.

"Here, try that," Draco said in a astonishingly normal looking shop – almost like a candy shop – and handed him a small reddish bonbon.

"You know I don't eat, right?" he whispered.

"I know," Draco said. "Just try. Please?" and looked at him with big puppy eyes.

He looked at the bonbon and at Draco again, then just shrugged and popped it into his mouth. Immediately he felt a burning tingling in his mouth, growing stronger and stronger. Within seconds, it was too much to control and he opened his mouth as if to scream. Instead of his voice, though, only a lance of fire almost half a meter long emerged coupled with a lion's roar.

Jasper cleared his throat several times, then looked at Draco with fire in his eyes.

"Firepoppers," Draco chuckled. "Don't worry, it just looks like fire. It's quite harmless, the kids love those!"

"Just so you know," he said in a dry voice, "fire and me don't go well together..."  
"Oh come on," Draco nudged him, "lighten up!"

He just snorted and shut up. He didn't mean him no harm, and he must admit the feeling in his throat was quite funny. It was just that 'lightening up' wasn't exactly him. Not since he became what he is now. In that sense, Draco already did him good, he felt that.

Before he could finish his thought, though, Draco was already out of the shop and dashing into a alley that, at first, looked like all the other little streets but soon it slowly changed into something starkly different. Dark, sinister, with shadows that flowed around his ankles like oily water and sent a chill down his dead spine.

"What are we doing here?" Jasper whispered as they walked past shady forms that could have possibly been humans. He wasn't quite sure, even with his senses.

"I need something important. I don't have the time to it myself if it should help Seth. But I am sure to find it here..." Draco didn't seem one bit phased in this shady environment. On the contrary, he moved purposefully, in control. Like he was born to this. And maybe he was, Jasper realised. He had told him about the darker parts of his past, and now he was believing it more than ever.

"What do you need?" Jasper asked, not because he was that much interested in the answer but to get his mind off the creepy street.

"It's called a Pollyjuice potion. It makes your form change, makes you appear as someone else. With it, Seth can move freely without being recognized. It's just that it takes a month or so to do myself, but a good Potion Master must have it prepared in stock."

Jasper shock his head in disbelief, now actually interested in the answer. "Change form? Seriously?"

"Yes, but only temporary. Trust me, it'll help."

Jasper looked a bit confused, but in his mind he could see how benefical it could be to their situation. Seth couldn't stay in Martha's house forever.

Draco stopped in front of a shop that looked even scarier than the others.

"Hello Draco," a female voice suddenly said from the shadows behind them, dripping with malice. "You can't imagine my pleasure of meeting you here..."


	20. A difficult Person

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters, places et al. are owned by J.K. Rowling. Also Twilight and all characters places et al. are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

A/N: And another one... I think I could have written it as one, but I didn't know when I had the time again for writing, so I made a little chapter first :) Hope it is still enjoyable, even with a little cliffhanger :D

**Chapter 20: A difficult Person**

Draco slowly turned around and tried to look confused. "Draco?" he said in his best attempt at an American accent – and failed. "You must confuse me with someone else," he said to the shadowy figure and tried to turn again. Before he could though, he saw a wand pointed at him.

"Don't play your games with me, Malfoy," the voice said and moved closer, slowly leaving the shadows behind. "You know full well who I am. Drop the act."

Draco sucked in his breath quickly when he realised who it was. He looked again at the wand and quickly glanced to Jasper, standing slightly to his left. He was tensed up but so far, he hadn't moved. It might not be the brightest idea to continue to play dumb, especially now that he knew who it was.

"Pansy..." he said in a flat voice, his accent dropping back to his clipped upper-class English. The last time he had seen her was just after the Dark Lord's defeat. But she didn't have that huge scar across her left cheek back then that marred her once almost-pleasant face. "What a funny coincidence..."

"Coincidence..." Pansy Parkinson let the word roll a bit in her mouth then spat on the ground. "Yes, you could say that. Here I was, walking around, enjoying the afternoon, happy to know no one here recognises me. Free at last." Her throaty laugh echoed through the small street. "And then you suddenly come along. Cutting your way through the people around you like they were insects before you. Arrogant, oozing your disgusting self-importance like you owned the place. And you didn't even see me as I stood there in broad daylight."

"Yes, yes," Draco waved her to stop. "That doesn't explain that," he pointed at her wand.

"Oh, that," she smiled a sickly smile. "Revenge."

"Revenge?" Draco cried out. "For what, for Merlin's sake?"

"Oh you wouldn't know, would you?" She stepped closer, the madness clearly visible in her eyes. "After the battle, everyone thought I was one of you! A Death Eater! No one believed me or my parents. No." She waved her hand erratically. "My parents died in a fire, you know? And the attackers tried to kill me, too. I fled here, to the arse-end of the world to be safe again. And then fate brings me you!"

"Oh come on," Draco wailed. "I am not responsible for your choices in friends. And you were not exactly of differing opinion when it came down to Muggles and Pure-Bloods as I recall. The only one responsible is you, not me."

"Spare me your excuses!" she shrieked. "I just wanted you to know who did it before I killed you."

"You?" Draco laughed. "You and what army? You don't have it in you! You probably blow yourself up with your pitiful duelling skills. Just leave while you still can. Before I change my mind," Draco said with a steely voice and had his wand out before Pansy could blink.

She faltered and took a half-step back. "I-..." she stammered, "I will get you, when you expect it the least." She turned around and ran away, morphing again with the shadows.

Draco sighed deeply and his body faltered and was about to lose his balance. Jasper caught him in his arms.

"What was that all about?" he asked concerned.

"Ghosts from the past..." Draco said. "I am sorry that you had to see this. And thank you for not...acting. I guess you could have."

Jasper smiled thinly. "I could, yes. But there was no danger – yet."

"Anyway, thanks," Draco smiled weakly as he got himself up again. "Let's finish the business here, shall we?" He turned again towards the shop's door and entered it.

* * *

After finishing his shopping, Draco was still in a somewhat depressed mood. The whole thing with Pansy had ripped open some wounds from the past. Some things he rather kept forgotten. But then Jasper surprised hi. Instead of driving home, he drove to the huge tower in the city, the 'Space Needle'. It seemed that Jasper had managed to book a table for two in the rotating restaurant atop of it.

"Here's to you," Draco said with a smile and got his glass with champagne and clinked glasses with Jasper (who tried to fake drinking) after finishing the delicious starter.

"To us," Jasper smiled back. "I thought you might like it," he said and looked out of the window, where the mantle of night slowly brought the lights to live in the city below them.

Draco looked out over the city, admiring the magnificent view and just smiled. "I do, actually. The food is fantastic, the view... And I am with you, that's all that counts right now."

"Good," Jasper nodded but Draco saw some concern in the corner of his eyes.

"You're still concerned about earlier?" Draco changed topic.

"I don't claim to understand what had happened between you and this...girl. But in my time on this earth I learned one or two things. And one is to never underestimate crazy people."

"You're right, yeah," Draco looked thoughtfully out of the window for some long seconds. This was not the easiest topic for him. "Ever since I joined the high school in Forks, I got to read about Muggle history. It is amazing, really, what happened outside my little confined world. But there are also things that are the same it seems, for Muggles and us wizards alike. Hitler, Stalin, Pol Pot... History is full of people who commit horrible atrocities in the name of some strange ideal, ideas how they think the world will be better a better place. The Dark Lord is just like that, I realise now. Some join that group because they think the same. A silent majority let them run their course in the hope it won't concern them. Some join out of fear. And some, well, deep down they would like to join, but are afraid of the consequences. Pansy never was shy about her thoughts how the Wizarding World should be. But she didn't go for it. She was stuck somewhere in the middle and was a nice scapegoat for those that got hurt in the war." He sighed deeply. "A lot of people got hurt – died even – in the war and she had to take a beating from those. Maybe she just needs time to heal. I don't want to be that person that hurts her even more."

"Hopefully you're right..." Jasper smiled. "Anyway, it seems unlikely that she finds her way to Forks, of all places. But let's change topic, yes? Don't want to spoil the nice evening even more..."

* * *

"And what's this place now?" Draco asked incredulously as they stepped out of the car in front of an old industrial complex after finishing the dinner at the Space Needle.

"Another surprise," Jasper said with a wicked smile. "I did some research and this is a place to have fun, it seems."

They walked closer and Draco could see more and more people the closer they got to the entrance, dressed in a variety of styles Draco had never seen before. People all in black, including make-up, leather, with metal...things in their faces, but also girls dressed in simple skirts, guys in suits. It was incredible. And then he heard – no, felt – the music. Deep bass vibrations under his feet and a muted rhythm permeating the air.

"It is called a club," Jasper finally said, getting closer to his face. "Supposed to be the hottest spot around. Could be fun," he said and softly licked Draco's neckline.

Draco shuddered and then followed Jasper, as they got in line.

When they were finally in he made sure his mouth was firmly closed and he didn't gape like a stupid monkey. It was an incredible sight. Hundreds of people dancing, screaming, kissing, and more, spread over dozens of different levels in the huge open space of the former warehouse joined by bridges, metal staircases, even ropes. Red, blue, green light pulsed through the whole area, white strobes attacking his eyes with even more power. And the music... It flowed around him, through him like an intangible ocean. It was so much unlike anything he has ever experienced before. Parties in the Wizarding world were wild, too, sometimes and magic gave some pretty wicked fun, too. But nothing like that, not the intensity, the pure, unfiltered, raw energy that flowed through that club.

"Wow," he screamed to Jasper, standing just a few centimetres away, "that's amazing!"

"I know!" he screamed back, and he almost didn't hear him over the music. Jasper grabbed Draco's head and pulled him roughly to his face. His lips connected with his and they shared a passionate deep kiss that seemed to last for hours. When Jasper finally broke the kiss, he pulled Draco to the next dance floor and ground his hips lascivious against Draco's.

It felt like an eternity when they finally joined the outside world again. It must have been very early in the morning, Draco guessed as the night started to turn a deep blue.

He was also more than a bit drunk and he leaned against Jasper to keep him kept straight. It also gave him ample opportunity to touch and grope Jasper, which seemed the perfect thing to do at the time. They walked through the same empty little road to the car.

He almost missed the attack.

Before he knew it, he just saw a reddish light and then slumped to the ground. The next thing he saw was the scarred face of Pansy Parkinson, leering down on him.

"I can't beat you in a straight duel," she purred, "but I still can cheat." She straightened again and whirled around herself, laughing manically. "Now you will pay, for all my pain..."

She got her wand out and twirled it between her fingers. "What to do with you... What to do?" It seemed like she was actually thinking. "Oh, I know!" She flicked her wand and he nearly lost consciousness again as stark pain shot in his stomach as a fist of magical energy slammed into it.

His head turned sideways, and through the pain, he could make out a blurred person behind her, dragging an unconscious Jasper away.

"Your lover boy?" she said in a disgusted tone, "you worry about him?" She cackled. "It's amazing what you can get for a little money these days. My...associates will deal with him. I don't care about your filthy little faggot, Malfoy." It looked like she got a sudden idea. "On the other hand... If I kill him before you-"

Before she could get another plan into motion, a huge burly guy flashed through the air next to Pansy and slammed into the wall behind Draco with a sickening wet sound.

Draco saw Pansy whirling around and then saw Jasper, standing strong and proud some ten meters away with raw anger in his eyes. In his outstretched left hand he held the other guy by the throat.

"You had your chance," he said through clenched teeth. With a little movement of his hand, he broke the guys neck and let him slump to the floor. "I was surprised with that magic trick," he said, "but it looks like I got over it."

He seemed to flicker shortly and reappeared in front of Pansy.

"Jasper-" Draco tried to say something, to make him stop. But it was too late. Effortlessly, Jasper picked her up and ripped open her throat. Blood sprayed everywhere and Jasper flung the now lifeless Pansy away. He licked the blood droplets on his lips away and Draco saw something change in his eyes, like a monster, slowly awakening. He eyed Draco with a mixture of lust and hunger.

"Jasper...?" Draco said in a hushed voice. Jasper shook his head fiercely and when he looked again at him, he looked like the Jasper he knew.

"You're OK, my love?"Jasper was next to him in another flash of movement.

"I-" Draco gulped. "Yes, I think I am..."

"Then let's go, before someone sees this." Jasper brought him to his feet and was about to go, when Draco made him stop.  
"I can at least try to clean up..." Draco said, his voice now getting steadier. "Can you get the bodies gathered together?"

"Yes," Jasper said matter-of-factly. When all three bodies were heaped up, Draco got his wand up and shakily cast a fire spell.

The roaring flames danced over the bodies and burnt them quickly to ashes, then charred and burned away at everything else in the street that could be used as evidence.

"I am so sorry..." Draco whispered as he stared mindlessly into the flames.


	21. The Old Face

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters, places et al. are owned by J.K. Rowling. Also Twilight and all characters places et al. are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

A/N: I am terribly sorry, but "normal" work got the better of me in the last weeks and months. I hope I can get to a more regular writing schedule again :) I hope some of you are still with me ;) Enjoy (and review) ;)

**Chapter 21: The Old Face**

Seth smiled into the mirror as he put the styling foam into his long, silky blond hair and mussed it into form. After almost two months it didn't shock him anymore when he looked into the mirror and saw a stranger. He even got used to the vile tasting concoction that 'wizard' Draco gave him. But still... It was weird to see that tall, blond – and hot, according to Alice – surfer dude smile back at him from the mirror but the worst was the smell. He didn't smell like him – smelling was important to a werewolf. Alice didn't seem to mind that much, which had helped the first days. In fact, the last weeks had been among the happiest in a long time. If someone had told him like a year ago that someday he would be the boyfriend of a vampire chick and trusted member of her family, he would probably have called that person delusional. Now, it was his daily life. Heck, he loved to duke it out, no holds barred, with Emmett in the forests.

"Come on, lazy bum" he heard Alice shout a split-second before her wet towel smacked his ass cheeks. He whipped around and tried to grab her, but she was already at the bed and getting dressed. He rushed up to her and together they fell on the bed.

"We really don't have time for that..." she said weakly.

He looked lustily down on her and smiled wickedly. "Really...?"

"Dammit," Alice snapped, and flipped Seth around the bed, kissing him aggressively.

* * *

"You know," Edward greeted them wryly as he and Alice stepped out of the car, "if you kept your hands off each other you would actually arrive punctual."

Seth snorted and grinned smugly. "We're not all into that 'wait till marriage' crap around here like a certain repressed vamp." His grin widened as he saw Edward grasping for words. "That's not-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know" Seth waved his hands in front of him. "'Too strong', 'could hurt her', bla bla bla. Just cut the crap, Ed. You two would be an awful lot happier if you just enjoyed yourself for a change. Draco and Jasper seem to do quite well, for instance."

"I-" he harrumphed. "You are oversimplifying the whole thing!"

"Me?" He laughed and slapped Edward's shoulder affectionately. "You're just comedy gold, pal!" Seth kept laughing as he walked past a slightly stunned Edward to the rest of the Cullen's. And what a motley crew they were. Emmett was leaning against his huge tank of a car and Rosalie chatted to him absentmindedly. Bella was waiting with that special glimmer in her eyes for Edward, as always. And Jasper and Draco... Well, they made a cute couple, he had to admit even though he didn't quite get that whole gay thing. But they were happy so he was happy. But he must admit he still wasn't so sure about that whole 'wizard' thing. Draco had been a good friend so far, though sometimes he felt like there was a world of difference between them. He chuckled. _Maybe because he was from a different world, dofus? _

And then there was Alice. The simple thought of her sent waves of heat and lust through his body.

She walked slightly behind him but he still could hear her subdued snicker. Ever since the affair between Edward and Bella got more serious, everyone had wondered when they would do 'it'. It was completely obvious to all involved that they were barely keeping their hands off each other. No one really understood all the drama around the whole affair, so Edward was the butt of a lot of jokes.

Seth cast a longing glance at Alice, but in public, they had to behave. He had been introduced as a distant cousin from California after he first had taken the potion that changes his form – polywhatever juice, or something. So at school, they were all just happy family, even though his sex drive was killing him sometimes. Still, it's better than getting beaten to a pulp by your crazy pack mates. He chuckled sadly as they went into the school.

* * *

They were all still laughing at a stupid prank Emmett had played on Edward when suddenly they saw Jacob standing together with another of his pack mates a few hundred meters ahead. It took a second to realise that the Cullen's had taken defensive positions around him. But he was more concerned with what they wanted. And they wanted something or they wouldn't be here.

As they got closer, he saw that Jacob looked a bit beaten, with remnants of bruises on his cheeks and a lingering scar on his left cheek.

Edward took up the mantle of the unofficial leader again and stepped forward.

"Jacob," he said flatly, his tone just barely registering emotion.

"Edward," Jacob answered him, his tone just as cold. "There has been a situation," he said, almost mockingly inviting Edward to ask what, but Edward just raised an eyebrow. After a few moments of silence, Jacob sighed. "We have asked Sam to leave the pack," Jacob said and suddenly Seth knew where the bruises came from. His heart beat quickened as hope surged through him. If Sam was gone, maybe he could put his life back together? Or at least be him again?  
Edward had also seen the old bruises and chuckled dryly. "Sam didn't exactly jump to your...question I guess?"  
Jacob smiled pained. "Let's just say we had to use some convincing arguments..." He looked over the group and his gaze lingered over Bella a microsecond longer than on all the others. "What I want to say is... You can tell Seth that he can come back. We promise his safety. He won't be welcome back into the pack, after what he has done, but I convinced them that we have to accept reality. And Seth is still one of us, after all." Jacob simply nodded once and then turned around and walked away.

"Is this for real?" Seth asked questioningly back in the home of the Cullen's, Alice cuddled up to him on the couch.

"I trust him," Bella said, winning her a reproachful look from Edward but it was quickly changed for an apologetic shrug towards Bella.  
"It pains me to say it," he said grudgingly, "but Jacob has always been the reliable sort. So maybe they really got rid of their maniac."

Seth looked around and the confusion was as clear as a bright day in his face. "I want it to be real, really, but if not, they would kill me!"

Carlisle stepped forward and his aura of compassion and family somehow seemed to calm everyone. "It is fair to say that by now you are family, and we stand by you. So even if it was a ruse, we won't let something happen to one of us without standing up for him."

Seth blushed slightly. "I am thankful but I can't expect that of you. After all, I am just a werewolf, your enemy."  
"Rubbish," Carlisle swept the words away like so much bad air. "We are all long past a point of pure black and white, them versus us. Whatever brought us together, be it luck, accident or fate, we stand as one."

Seth sighed. "Well, if you think it's good..." He looked at Draco. "And you? What do you think?"  
"I told you," his sharp English accent setting him slightly apart from the others, standing there in his impeccable clothes looking regal and aloof, "that this is only a temporary solution. The potion that keeps you bound to that form was never meant to be taken permanent. Sooner or later, you would have had to revert to your normal looks anyway. After you stop taking it, it will not be long until you look your old self again."

Seth nodded. "But would you do it?"He asked, fishing for more opinions to quench his fear.

"Under the circumstances, yes, I would," Draco said thoughtfully. "In my past, I ran away from too much of my problems and what I learned painfully is that they come back and bite you, no matter how long you run. So it's now or never."

Seth looked around one more time and only saw encouragement, then nodded with a solemn finality. "Ok then, let's do it..."

It only took a few hours until the potion had worn off. The transformation started slowly and was just slightly irritating as his flesh morphed and wobbled. He shrank slightly, his hair changed color and the next time he looked into the mirror, he saw his old face again. He actually smiled and winked to himself. He looked at him, and he saw some slight changes. He was a lot bulkier than he was before, his arms thicker, chest broader and less gangly.

"Draco?" He looked a bit confused.

"Hm," Draco murmured and looked at him carefully. "It would seem that your old body changed a bit due to the long exposure. Quite unusual, but you're the first werewolf I know of taking it, so there might be an explanation. For now, just accept it. It looks quite good from here," Draco said with a smirk, only to be hit slightly on the head by Jasper in playful jealousness. "Watch it, Mister," he chuckled.

* * *

"You know, Alfred" Kevin Ulan observed and looked around the Department of Magic's Grand Hall, "I haven't been to the USA ever. I just wish it had been under different circumstances."

His assistant absentmindedly nodded as he looked around the hall. "It's so different!" he smiled. "It actually feels welcoming, the light and all."

"Let's hope the people are also more welcoming," he chuckled. "My experiences with officials have been the same all over the world. So I would expect nothing different from the Ministry."

Before they could continue their chat, a middle-aged chubby man came plowing through the people in the hall directly towards them.

"Auror Ulan!" he boomed with a deep basso several octaves deeper than you would expect from a little pudgy man. "So good to have you here!"

"Thank you, Mr...?"

"Oh my manners," he said ruefully. "Gideon Bruke, Head of Internal Auror Security. I was the one to invite you here."

"Glad to meet you, Auror Burke. You sounded quite adamant we come over."

"Yes, yes," he nodded and started to lead them out of the Grand Hall and to one of the offices on the first floor. It was actually a rather nice one, with a spectacular view over the Grand Hall below.

When they were seated comfortably, he continued. "Your war," he said with a shrug, "didn't reach us, luckily. So we gladly agreed to take up some of your cases that were too problematic to stay in the UK."

"Yes, we know," Ulan nodded. "But-"

Burke raised a hand, "just let me finish. It will become clear in a second." He rotated his chair slightly and looked out of the window thoughtfully. "Sarah Mantow was the witch responsible for placing them. We found her two days ago dead in her home, maimed and tortured. In her hand we found the burnt remains of a list of your wizards living here."

Ulan looked stunned. "That really means..."  
"Yes, someone is after them it seems. Now I guess I have your attention?"


	22. And so it goes

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters, places et al. are owned by J.K. Rowling. Also Twilight and all characters places et al. are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

A/N: Here we go again... Thought I had added the chapter properly? But it seems no, so here it goes again ;) Sorry for the long delay, but some things came up in real life (as they usually do...) and didn't have time nor proper mindset for writing. :( Now, i got better :) The next one is already in the pipe, so there ;)

**Chapter 22: And so it goes**

Kevin Ulan looked at his assistant Alfred, then back at Auror Burke.

"You very much have my attention," he said finally after quickly clearing his throat. "I mean it could all be circumstantial, but lately I find myself believing less and less in coincidences."

Auror Burke turned his chair with a graceful movement that belied his pudgy outer form to face the window. Normally, he would have taken it as terribly impolite but he suspected it was just a habit of his. "I agree," his deep basso resonated through the office. "Sarah was a personal friend, you know," his voice suddenly got a sharp edge to it, "and I tend to take the wanton murder of friends very personally. So, you see, I want results. You are offering a crucial piece of the puzzle. I need that." He turned around in his chair and faced him directly, a hard, steely glare coming out of his round face. "Auror DeLaine will lead the investigation, but I want you, as well." He ruffled through his papers on the desk, picked an official looking parchment and handed it over to Kevin. "You will find that you have all the authority you'll ever need."

Ulan looked quickly at the paper and his pupils dilated ever so slightly. It was basically a "shoot first, blow up the house, ask questions later" permission.

"Thanks," Kevin managed to say. "This is unexpected, to say the least. You must have –"

"-enough capable investigators?" Burke finished the sentence for him. "Frankly, no. DeLaine is good, but we mostly deal with Muggle incidents, the stray wildlife gone berserk here and there and the odd nutcase with delusions of grandeur. But you people… Having fought a war and actually seen the ugly truth of it gives you an edge I want. I need. And I will get," he said with the finality of death.

Kevin hid his surprise at this outburst of emotion well. It was just another proof that you should never judge a book by its cover, even if it's a pudgy, overly-friendly looking one.

"Of course we support you in any way we can," he affirmed Burke.

"Good, good," Burke said almost absentmindedly. Almost as if on cue, someone knocked on the door.

"Come!" Burke said aloud. Opening the door was a timid looking woman in her mid-twenties with frizzy hair so red it almost glowed. Intelligent eyes in a freckled face scanned the room and lingered for a fraction of a second longer on him and his assistant than on Burke.

"Jennifer," Burke said amicably, this is our support from the UK, Aurors Ulan and Keller" he gestured at them. "And this is Jennifer DeLaine, the lead Auror for this case."

"Ms DeLaine," Kevin got up and shook her hand firmly. "A pleasure."

She grinned at him. She actually grinned… "We'll see about that," she drawled in a heavy accent, New Orleans probably. "But let's not waste time with chatting," she continued, nodding to Burke.

He nodded back, "yes, yes, you're right. Off you go. We're done here, anyway. Right, Mr Ulan?"

"Er, yes, I guess so," he answered hastily followed DeLaine, who was already on her way.

"Ms DeLaine, I –" he tried talking to her as he managed to close up to her.

"Jennifer," she cut him short, unperturbed by her speed. "Cut the formal crap, I get headache from all that stiff talking."

"As you wish…Jennifer," Ulan answered, almost smirking at her. "When are we going to the crime scene?"  
"Guess where we rushing now?" she smirked and put increased her already tremendous pace.

* * *

"Would you stop fidgeting?" Alice snapped at Seth, as he was twitching around again in his seat next to her in the car.

"I am not fidgeting," he snapped back huffily. "It is just," he looked around, grasping for words, "I feel not like myself anymore. I used to be thinner, and now my clothes-"

"-are fitting you much, much nicer," Alice leered, "especially in those special places."

Seth got suddenly very red, still not one hundred percent used to this sexual innuendo. But he had to admit, he filled out his clothes a lot more than he used to. He was no Jacob, but a lot closer now than he was before. In truth, though, his changed appearance wasn't the only reason he was fidgety. After ditching his new identity he was back to being Seth. Normally, he should have been going back to his old school, though for obvious reasons this would not have been a stellar idea. Instead, the Cullens somehow managed to get him to Forks High as his Sethly self. He wasn't sure if this was such a great idea, either, but now he was committed. No turning back, as they say. His welcoming would be a lot different now, unfortunately. The 'distant cousin' had the distinct advantage of being a non-entity as far as local sensibilities were concerned. Now, a former La Push resident… That was a totally different kettle of fish. He sighed when he looked at Alice as she manically grinned while driving suicidally towards the school. _All for her, I do it all for her…_ And without noting it, his lips broke into a sublime smile.


	23. Closer

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters, places et al. are owned by J.K. Rowling. Also Twilight and all characters places et al. are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

A/N: Aaaand another chapter :) Now that my life is a bit calming down again, I find myself starting to like writing again. I hope to keep it up. So if you like it, review. And if you find errors, tell me so, I know they have hidden themselves somewhere ;)

**Chapter 23: Closer**

The smell of blood and gore was almost overpowering. Kevin Ulan managed to quell his rising urge to throw up, but his assistant wasn't so lucky. Kevin just heard him retching outside the small house in the outskirts of Newark. Kevin had to admit that the burnt victims so far were far better, at least for his nose.

But this crime scene… After the initial shock of smell, he looked around. It was a small house with nothing special to it. If he didn't know, he'd never suspected a witch to live here. She even had a computer and television. He looked at the scroll he got from Jennifer DeLaine and it confirmed his suspicion. She had been born to Muggle parents and had had a connection to the Muggle world. From what Ulan had seen, the magical community in the USA was less blasé about Muggles and the world around them. But then again, it was to be expected, when wizards flee from religious (and other) persecutions. In a way, it was refreshing to not have to deal with all the rubbish going on at home. Because even though they've been through a war, lost countless people and they were shown the errors of their ways, there still were people harbouring the stupid pure blood ideology that started this whole mess. His guess was that after a few decades that old cancer would start growing again and there would be Voldemort 2.0 rearing his butt-ugly mug. But hopefully, he would be far, far away then when it happened. His idealism didn't cover more than one war such as the last one.

"Ulan?" Jennifer's voice ripped him out of his thoughts, and he focused again on the present. "The victim is over here," she said and gestured for him to come closer.

He gulped. Not much was left of Sarah Mantow's face, which had been a beautiful one back when she was still living. Now, it looked like someone had had his share of sadistic fun with a kitchen mallet lying in a small puddle of blood next to her. Her feet were still fixed to the ground with two rusty iron bars, as was her left hand. Her right hand was contracted into a fist, albeit missing at least one finger from what he could see.

"Merlin…" he whispered. "He seems to get more and more brutal."

"You think so?" Jennifer asked him, "I read the reports, of course, but you were on the spot."

"Well," he said thoughtfully, "in the other cases all that was usually left were mere human-shaped heaps of ash after the perpetrator set everything on fire. Still, you could see the important parts. This mallet here," he pointed to it, "is a new twist."

"He _did_ try to set the house on fire," Jennifer mentioned, "but the fire protection spell prevented it. He didn't seem to have the magical mojo to crack it."

"Or the mental stability…" Ulan mused. "If this is the same guy – and I bet you good money that he is, given the way it looks – then he's probably so far gone it's a miracle he hasn't blown himself up yet with his wand."

"Now that would be a sight to see," Jennifer chuckled. Clearly, her sense of humour ventured onto the dark side of things...

"Burke mentioned something of a note, no?" Ulan changed subject.

"Yes," Jennifer nodded and waved her wand quickly. A paper scroll hovered towards them from a small table to her left and kept it hovering in place. It was slightly singed and it had a few burnt holes in it. But still enough was readable that Ulan could confirm that it seemed to be a list of all Wizards sent to the USA after the war – and a quite extensive list at that.

"Aye," he nodded. "I recognise some of the names. Never thought that so many big names fled here, though. I guess just picking the most obvious target of our attacker is not quite so easy… It should keep us busy for the next days to come…"

"You don't mean – " his assistant sighed.

"I do indeed," Kevin smiled thinly. "We have to check each and every one of them. Maybe they heard something. Saw something. Or are dead already, which would give us additional leads."

"I guess I will let you handle this," Jennifer joined in. "It is your people, after all. And I still don't completely get your little turf war back in the UK. Might say something stupid," she grinned. "When you finished here, let's get back to the stable and start owling people."

Ulan looked around a bit longer and used some spells to try and find more about the attacker, but nothing got him good results. He saw Jennifer looking slightly annoyed at him, clearly thinking that doing all that a second time won't bring different results. Still, he had to try it himself. A single missed lead could lead to the death of another person, and he wouldn't be able to forgive himself should that happen again.

* * *

Edward was standing just outside the class room, maybe ten meters away from Draco, chatting with the coach.

Draco sighed heavily. He had had it with Edward and Bella. Edward's angsting about her was getting on his nerves. He had discussed it with Jasper, but still he couldn't quite grasp how an immortal being such as him could behave so childish and thick-headed. He knew they liked each other, they knew they had the hots for each other – hell, it was hard to find someone who _didn't_ know – still they played their little game. After Draco had come almost forcefully to terms with his feelings for Jasper and finally wanting to get the old Edward back, he developed a plan.

"This will never work," Jasper had said the other night, when he explained his idea to him. "I know Ed for a long, long time, and you can't just flip a switch and he's all normal."

Draco twirled a strand of Jasper's hair in his fingers as he was lying on his chest and chuckled. "I am sure it will. It is just some mild magic and will work."  
"You can't make people fall in love, my dear," Jasper perched his head slightly up and looked at him, "that should be immoral, even in your Wizarding world."

"Well," Draco answered after a few seconds, "true love is something illusive, even for magic, but I am not talking about love. They are already in love, annoyingly so in my not so humble opinion," Draco snorted. "It will just make him lose certain…inhibitions and see the whole affair more rationally. It is for the better. For all of us…" Draco turned his head up and looked at Jasper. "Or how much of this emo angsting can you keep up with, Oh Reader of Emotions?"

Jasper chuckled wryly. "Not much more, I give you that. He was always a bit brooding, but this…" He sighed. "Ok then, we do it, but if he should ever find out, he will be pissed."

"Oh poo," Draco sniffed. "Just keep your thoughts closed about this subject, like I showed you. And once it's done, we all will be happier."

So now, here he was, standing out of sight in that school corridor, his wand carefully hidden from view, casting the little spell and letting it go. It passed over Edward like a soft whisper and in that instant, his brooding face relaxed a bit and he actually started smiling. _Now let's hope it works…_

Just as he was about to leave a heavy thud took him by surprise, as a huge human-shaped form of clothes slammed into the wall next to him. The guy seemed awfully familiar, and then it hit him. Peter Mills, the Annoying Jock from Hell. Draco had thought that he was humbled enough by his constant string of…bad luck he had suffered the last weeks.

"You leave me the fuck alone!" he heard the familiar voice of Seth snarl. Looking around, he saw an enraged Seth, barely contained by the words of Alice (and her hands gripping his hand ever so slightly).

Now that first day of school went well, Draco observed dryly.

"You little asswipe," Mills shot back once he managed to get back on his feet and glared at Seth. "You will pay for that!"

He started to move lumberingly forward, when the booming voice of the coach hit him almost physically. "Mills! You stop right now!" For an old man the coach was astonishingly quick, Draco observed, as he had managed to get from where he was standing with Edward to here in a few seconds.

"But coach," Mills whined – whining seemed to be his favourite speech pattern, after shouting, of course – "That little LaPush punk here tried to hit me!" Mills tried to lie, which epically failed.

"Given your records, Mills, I don't believe one second that his young man here," he nodded at Seth, "would do anything so stupid. Isn't that right?" he asked Seth.

"No, coach," Seth answered, his rage still burning hot on his face. "He just called me names, that I'm just some fuck toy of Alice here, and I am unworthy of this school." He hissed. "And stuff," adding innocently.  
The coach looked closely at Seth, scanning him almost millimetre by millimetre. "Mills, get lost," he finally said, coming towards Seth. Mills tried to say more, but amazingly even he realised he was running out of options and stormed away.

"Now then," the coach said to Seth, "you seem awfully strong for someone your size."

Seth nodded. "I, uh, train a lot, sir."

"And are you a quick runner?" The coach continued asking. "

"I think so, yes, sir." He nodded warily.

"As it so happens, I need to fill a position in the team, and you look like prime material! Care to join the training for a session?"

"Uh, um, yes sir?" Seth nodded again, then sobering slightly. "But Mills-"?

"I don't care, son." He smiled amiably. "I am the coach, after all."


	24. The End of Angsting

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters, places et al. are owned by J.K. Rowling. Also Twilight and all characters places et al. are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

A/N: I hope some readers are still with me ;) I think I get a lot better at getting time for writing. And I guess we're still on the right story track. Should get more action in a few, so hope to see you around.

**Chapter 24: The End of Angsting**

„Honestly, I never think this would work," Jasper whispered as he studied Edward and Bella together in the cafeteria.

"Less worrying and more believing in the boyfriend," Draco answered smugly. "Sometimes I _do_ know what I'm doing."

Jasper sniggered. "God help us all should you ever decide to get megalomaniac." He regretted it immediately as he saw the pang of pain in Draco's eyes and tasted his emotions.

"Sorry," Jasper apologised. "Still a touchy subject to you, I forgot."

Draco forced a smile on his face and patted Jasper's hand. "It's ok; I can't keep on living in the past. Especially when the future actually starts to look promising."

Jasper still didn't know the full extent of Draco's past – there still was a lot he hasn't told him – not because he wanted to keep Jasper in the dark, but to protect himself. Or Draco still felt that he would somehow hate him for it or something equally stupid. Still, he could see those emotions constantly rummaging through the beautiful head of his, even though he wasn't always aware of it. It had got better in the last weeks, but they had a long way ahead of them.

Shrugging, he looked back at Edward and Bella and nudged Draco. They were sitting at the far end of the cafeteria, alone at a table, and talked – which was more than they did the last few weeks. He tasted Edward's emotions and he smiled when he felt his happiness. The self-doubt, the endless, depressing brooding was gone, which made Edward far more tolerable in Jasper's opinion.

"And isn't that a good sight," Draco said. "Maybe now we all can focus on more important things than his angsting. I certainly hope so…"

"At least they seem to be happy, which is good. You have no idea how annoying Ed's emotions can get when he thought about that girl."

"For once, I am happy that I can't read emotions." He saw Draco looking sideways at a table a few meters away. "But I think our Jessica is finally close to snapping. Just look at her." Jasper followed his gaze and almost winced when her emotions came flooding into his mind. Bitter was the understatement of the century. Her face tried to uphold some sort of normalcy but one could see the muscles of her jaw working almost imperceptibly, grinding her teeth ever so slowly.

"And wouldn't it be a tragic loss if she did," Jasper answered. "She never was OK emotionally, but now…"

Draco looked away, his pained look again on his face. "She reminds me of Pansy, at least a bit. She's way less vindictive, of course, but still…"

"We had no choice," his voice suddenly only a whisper in Draco's ear and as cold and unyielding as a glacier. "Never second-guess. We did what we had to do. She brought it down on herself."

Draco winced, then shook his head. "I know. I know…" he looked at him. "But still, it was because of me, of what I was. She could have led a happy life if not for me, my family, that whole cluster fuck."

He took his face in his hands and gently kissed his hot lips. "Shoo," Jasper whispered. "It will all be ok. Just relax."

Draco sighed and then Jasper felt him relax, both inside and outside.

"Can't you keep your disgusting gay shit to yourself?" a new voice cut through the blissful moment like a bombshell at a dinner party. His head whipped around and his eyes burnt a hole into the speaker – Peter Mills and his entourage, which had waned in numbers but still existed.

His muscles tensed and he felt his beast roar but the soft, warm hand on his leg made him regain control again. Looking again at Mills and his gang, he realised that they had no clue how close they just came to their deaths.

"Bugger off," Draco snapped and levelled a gaze at Mills that could have frozen the fires of Hell itself. "Haven't you gotten beaten and laughed at enough recently? Do you want another go?"

Mills tensed up and glared back – or at least he tried to. He still wasn't used to being on the receiving end of things, and it showed. After his initial rage subsided, Jasper actually had to suppress an unmanly giggle, looking at the impotent rage of the mortal.

"You…You…Freaks!" he finally spat, "you're disgusting! Guys don't _do_ that with each other!"

Draco looked at Jasper again, a wicked smile on his angelic face. "You know what they say about guys behaving like him?" Draco said loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear.

Jasper feigned ignorance and shook his head.

"That he's just a closet case, dying for sweaty, hot man sex," Draco said dead-pan.

"Well," Jasper played along and his eyes slid slowly up and down Mills' body, "he's a bit too beefy for my tastes, but I guess he has enough stamina for me…"  
"You could be right, love," Draco fluted.

It was hard for Jasper to keep him from bursting out laughing now, seeing as Mills' face turned a very unhealthy shade of purple, clearly shaving off years of his life expectancy in the process.

He staggered forward, rage having cut off his limited ability to speak but his buddies stopped him just in time as a teacher got into the cafeteria. They dragged him away.

"That was quite funny," Edward said to them, who seemingly had walked over to them during the whole mess. "Though he only has a limited swear word vocabulary, I am afraid. He repeats himself a lot in his tiny little mind. Still, I think you should be careful. He was incoherent, but I guess he now plans something to hurt you. And maybe you're right about the closet case. That spiked a huge torrent of funny thoughts."

Draco shrugged. "He can plan all he wants, but I have zero fear he will manage anything remotely effective. And even half-asleep I could hex him into the afterworld. So we should just enjoy him while he lasts."

Jasper chuckled. "You are a devious mind," he kissed Draco quickly. "One reason I love you."

"Speaking of love," Edward harrumphed, "I would like to invite Bella for dinner in the next days at home. To meet the family."

Jasper looked curiously at him. "Is that wise? I mean, you're still somewhat fresh together. And Carlisle…"

"She already guessed something is wrong. And I know it's right. Just like you knew. Carlisle will have to accept. And, by the way, I already told her, anyway. So it's a moot point."

Jasper looked shocked.

"Don't look so shocked," Edward smiled thinly. "You two set me up and now you're in this with me together."  
Jasper felt a spike of thrilled panic from Draco. "You know…what?" he asked.

"That you used your magic on me," Edward answered matter-of-factly. "Ah, don't be afraid, I won't kill you." His mood got a bit darker. "I wanted to, initially, but I thought, what's it going to help anyone, really? In the end, you did something for me I couldn't have done myself. And it feels good, so I will forgive this one. But don't do it again," he glared at Draco, "at least not without my consent."

Draco swallowed hard, but regained himself quickly. "And how…?"

Edward pointed at Draco's head. "You're good, I give you that. But whatever you taught Jasper…" he smiled, "still is not perfect." He sauntered off and let them stand around stunned.


End file.
